Body of Evidence
by Doc Reid
Summary: Macabre occurrences in Dodge have Matt and Doc wondering what is going on. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn day up on Boot Hill as Matt stood staring down into the open grave. The new marker was tossed aside, the coffin opened and there was no body inside the pine box. He hooked his thumbs over his gun belt, "What do you make of that, Doc?"

Doc shook his head while looking into the dirt hole, "Darnedest thing I've ever seen," the physician drew his hand across his moustache before he looked up to Matt. "I just can't figure it out. We only buried Mrs. Cooper yesterday," Doc ticked his head and screwed his finger into his ear as he looked down at the empty grave. "What are you going to do about it, Matt?"

Matt twisted his mouth in thought, "I don't know," he looked around, "I haven't seen any tracks to speak of that I could follow."

Doc shook his head, "Maybe Festus can find something," Doc said as he watched the deputy combing the fields around the Boot Hill Cemetery.

"Maybe," Matt agreed, "Let's go and talk to Percy Crump to see if there's been anyone suspicions hanging around his work," he nudge Doc who was still watching the hill man.

Doc looked back to Matt, "Sure. That's a good plain Matt. To be honest, I don't think I could stand here much longer and watch my hard earned taxes at work!" he scoffed and followed Matt to his horse. With another look around, Doc climbed up into his buggy and sat down. He was trying to figure out why anyone would steal a body from a cemetery. He shook his head as he flicked his reins and Popcorn lurched forward.

The lawman and the town doctor pulled up in front of Percy Crump's Furniture and Undertaker's business. Matt stepped down out of his saddle and waited for Doc who took his time climbing down from his buggy. Percy saw the two men, "Marshal? Doc?"

Matt stood in the doorway of the building, "I guess you've heard by now," Matt said as he then stepped into the showroom with Doc in tow.

Percy nodded, "It's criminal!" he said in his strange way. His demeanor and voice were creepy enough not to mention his job. Matt nodded, "I know. You haven't had any unusual people stopping by or watching your business, have you?"

Percy wiped the wood stain from his hands, "No, marshal. Well at least not that I've noticed," he shrugged. Matt liked the undertaker. He was one of few men in town that would back him regardless of the situation. Despite his job, Crump was a decent man and believed in justice and God. Matt supposed the later was a necessity for the job he did.

"Have you any clues, marshal?" Crump asked as he wiped the cloth in his hand over the table top he was staining.

Matt sighed, "No, but Festus is still looking for tracks up near the cemetery. Perhaps he'll come up with something tangible," Matt smiled. "I'll let you get back to work," the marshal smiled and turned to the door. Doc looked unimpressed, "That got us far," he grunted.

"Well, what did you want me to do?" Matt inquired.

"Oh, I don't know, but there has to be something!" Doc grumbled as he walked back to his buggy.

Matt pursed his lips, "I know one thing we can do," he smiled.

"What?' Doc asked gruffly.

"Go see Kitty," matt's eyes sparkled.

Doc shook his head, "One day you'd better marry her, or I will!" he huffed as he climbed back up into this seat on the buggy. "I'll take my rig to the livery and meet you there,"

Matt smiled, "I'll have Kitty get a drink ready for you."

Doc cold only smiled as he flicked his reins and turned his horse down Front Street to the livery stable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus walked Ruth into his stall and watched Doc bring his buggy into the stable, "Doc?"

"Oh, hiya, Festus. Did you find anything?" the doctor asked as he stepped down from his rig.

Festus shook his head no, "I looked a nearly every blade of prairie grass up there on that hill and didn't see a blamed thag!" the hill man's twang was strong when he was disappointed.

Doc sighed, "We want to talk to Percy Crump and he hasn't a clue either."

Festus leaned over Ruth haunches, "What gets me, Doc, is why would anyone dig up someone that was dead?"

Doc didn't have an answer, "You know Festus. At his point your guess is as good as mind," he ticked his head. Festus shook his, "Sick, that's what it is. Plain ol-dy sick," he pulled his saddle off of his mule.

Doc smiled. He knew Festus well enough to know that this kind of thing upset him. The hill man had deep feelings, "Festus, once your done there, come over to the Long Branch. I'm going there now to meet with Matt and Miss Kitty," he said as he stepped to the door.

"Sure Doc," Festus stated and continued with Ruth.

Doc turned and started up the street and stepped up to the broadwalk which fronted several businesses including the general store. Doc stopped and looked in to the store to see Wilbur Jonas working on his books. Doc then took it upon himself to ask the mercantile owner a few questions as he seemed to have the pulse of the town at his fingertips, "Jonas," he said as he stepped down into the store.

"Oh, hello, Doc," Jonas said while looking up over his glasses. "Is there something I can do for you today?" he slowly stood straight and watched Doc.

Doc moved closer to the counter where Jonas stood, "Have you sold any shovels lately?"

"Shovels?" Jonas repeated.

"Yes, shovels. You know, for digging?" Doc motioned.

"Well, Doc. I know what a shovel is, but I haven't sold a shovel in months! No one is digging at this time of year," the store owner had a point. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Doc looked up at Jonas, "What? You haven't heard?" he said with surprise.

"No! What, Doc?" Jonas moved out from behind the counter and looked at Doc.

"There's been a grave robbery," Doc said in a hushed voice. Jonas' mouth dropped open, "That's down right despicable!"

Doc nodded, "That's one way to put it," he turned to leave and then stopped and turned back to face Jonas, "If you hear or seen anything, let me or Matt know, okay?"

"Oh, I will Doc. You can count on me," he smiled weakly as he couldn't get the thought of someone stealing a body out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Festus had finished with Ruth in his stall and walked from the livery stable toward the Long Branch Saloon. He was lost in thought as he tried to figure out how someone managed to dig up a body and leave the cemetery without a trace.

He muttered to himself as he walked along, mostly looking down at the boardwalk, that was until he walked right into Wilbur Jonas who was sweeping the boardwalk in front of his general store. Festus practically bowled the mercantile owner over, sending him into a bushel of turnips.

"For Heaven sakes, Festus! Watch where you're going!" Jonas bellowed as he pushed himself up from the basket and readjusted his glasses.

"Me!?" Festus questioned. "Maybe you orta be more careful where you do yer sweepin'!" Festus countered as he tried to mask the fact he really wasn't paying attention.

"Humph," Jonas snorted as he scooped up his broom and looked at the deputy, "You must have your mind in he clouds today, Festus," he said as he continued to sweep off the boardwalk.

"You would too, if you couldn't find one tiny track or trace of a dead body," Festus grumbled.

"Oh, say. Doc just told me about that," Jonas looked up and down the street, "It just disgusting and I hope they catch whoever is responsible," he said.

"It is my fullest intention to catch whoever it is," Festus waged his index finger at the store owner.

"You said you found nothing?" Jonas further inquired.

Festus frowned, "Not a trace."

Jonas thought for a second, "You know Festus, I remember hearing stories of how the natives could mask their presence by dragging a brush behind them," he spoke softly.

Festus looked up at Jonas, "You don't think I know that?"

Jonas sighed, "I was only tying to help."

"I know. Sorry Jonas. You jist continue on with what yer doing and I'll be on my way," Festus said.

Jonas watched Festus as he continued on his way toward the saloon. Jonas snorted in a half laugh, "He sure is strong headed, and I'm glad he's on my side," the store owner went back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus peered over the swing doors of the saloon and spotted Matt with Miss Kitty and Doc at the table near the end of the long dark wooden bar. Sam watched Festus walk past as he dried a glasses. Even the bar keep was disturbed by the news of a grave robbery.

The deputy stood next to the table. "Hello, Festus," Kitty smiled.

"Miss Kitty," he said as he sat next to Doc.

"You seem awfully glum," Kitty said as he shifted to look under the deputy's rag-tagged hat.

"I didn't find one tiny little clue up there, Matthew!" Festus sighed.

Matt looked at Doc, "I'm not surprised. It seems whoever did this, has done it before."

Kitty frowned, But why? That is just terrible," she looked at Doc.

Doc readjusted himself in his chair and looked at Kitty, "Medical science. I guarantee it," he poked his finer onto the green felt covered table.

Medical science?" Festus squeaked.

Doc looked over to his hill man friend, "Yes. That's what I said. It so happens," Doc stated, "That a whole new chapter of medicine has opened up and believe it or not, doctors are looking for bodies to study."

Kitty's mouth dropped open, "That's awful!"

Doc nodded, "Yes, it is, but worse if the family didn't consent to having the body sent to science."

Matt leaned forward, "You mean there are likely people out there that would actually steal a body?"

Doc nodded, "I've read about it. And in some cases, they would actually kill someone for their body..."

Matt, Kitty and Festus exchanged looks. Festus ventured forward, "Are you sayin' that someone might have dug up old Mrs. Cooper to have her body sent somewhere?"

Doc looked at Festus, "I'm not about to say anything of the sort. I was answering your question and anything is possible at this point." Doc brushed his hand across his moustache.

Matt said nothing at first, "Well I can't just sit around waiting for a clue to fall into my lap," he grunted.

"Matt," Doc stopped the marshal as he stood," take this slow. There are too many emotions at stake here."

Matt smiled, and patted the doctor on the shoulder as he headed to the door, "Good point Doc."

Doc was the next to get up, "Thanks for the drink, Kitty," he winked.

Kitty smiled, "Any time, Doc. Just don't forget to come back," she smiled.

Doc turned and left leaving Festus at the table, "Why the long face?" Kitty asked.

The deputy looked up at Kitty, "Miss Kitty, I couldn't find any thang to indicated that old Mrs. Cooper was taken from her grave! I think I have lost my tracking touch!" the hill man sighed.

Kitty smiled, "Oh, Festus. You could never lose your tracking capabilities. Matt relies yon you!"

"Oh, I know Miss Kitty. It's just like nothing happened at the cemetery." Festus sighed.

"Well maybe whoever did this masked themselves," she smiled and tried to offer some assurance.

Festus looked up, "Just like Jonas said..."

"Huh?" Kitty asked as she looked at the deputy.

"I bet whoever done it, dragged a sagebrush behind them...that's why I didn't see tracks," he sc5unched up his left eye.

"Sagebrush? Jonas" Festus, what on earth are you talking about?" Kitty asked.

Festus quickly stood and chugged back the remainder of his beer, "Miss Kitty, I think I might be on to something here!"

Kitty and Sam watched Festus depart the Long Branch. They looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't the first tome that Festus left in the same manner. The only difference was what the outcome would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt sat at his desk and thumbed through some wanted posters to see if anyone happened to be wanted for grave robberies. Nothing. He placed the papers back down on his desk and his attention was drawn to the door as Doc entered, "Find anything?" the doctor asked.

"No," Matt said as he stood. "You know the Coopers are pretty upset about this, and rightfully so," Matt added as he poured himself a coffee, then offered the pot to Doc who indicated he didn't want any coffee at the moment. Matt placed the pot back down onto the stove.

"It's strange that even Festus didn't find anything," Doc said as he tricked his head.

"Knowing Festus, he won't give up until he finds something," Matt said while sipping on his coffee.

"I guess the next question is, what do you think whoever did this, did it for in the first place?" Doc pushed his hands deep into his trouser pockets.

"Well, I've ruled out any kind of vendetta against the Cooper family. So, I'm leaning toward one of your theories," Matt said.

"Well, I'll send off some telegrams to some of the larger centres, ones that might have a hospital," Doc stated.

"Do you think that a hospital would take a stolen body?" Matt asked with a hint of surprise.

Doc looked at Matt, "Unfortunately, even in my profession there are unscrupulous physicians," he frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Indeed, Festus wasn't going to give up until he found something. This time he walked out to the cemetery looking at anything that appeared suspicious, right down to a broken twig on the ground.

Festus stopped and scanned the fields around the fenced in cemetery and tried to decide which way he'd go if he had snatched a dead body. His decision was to head to the woods, and with plenty of daylight left, could easily spend several hours combing the area.

The hill man walked along the edge of the trees when his keen eyes spotted something dangling from a tree branch. The gentle breeze caused it to flutter. Festus cautiously moved to the object that was almost at shoulder height. Carefully Festus pulled the item off the branch and studied it.

It was a woman's silk bonnet tie. He looked down into the long grass and spotted the bonnet. Festus heart leaped into his throat, "Mrs. Cooper's bonnet," he said in a hushed voice. He had seen Mrs. Cooper around Dodge with the hat on her head, so he was positive it was hers. He was more positive that he was on the right track.

He was now mixed in thought about what to do next; go back to show Matt or to keep looking. He decided that he'd show Matt the bonnet, and then perhaps come back to the location. He pulled his red bandana from his back pocket and tied it tightly around the branch that he'd found the scarf and bonnet.

The deputy now wished he had ridden his mule out to the cemetery as he turned and hurried back to Dodge.

It took about twenty minutes for Festus to reach the jail house, "Matthew!?" he hallowed from the street and he huffed.

Matt looked at Doc and they both quickly stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the jail house.

"Matthew! I found this in a tree along the fence line out by the cemetery!" he handed Matt the bonnet and silk tie. Matt examined the items.

"They're Mrs. Cooper's!" Doc stated.

"I can see that," Matt frowned. "So whoever removed her from the grave site went into the forest," he concluded.

"I'm not sure, Matthew," Festus stated, "I came back here directly. I haven't had a chance to look further," the deputy said.

"That's okay, Festus. I'll go out there with you now," Matt handed the bonnet and scarf to Doc as the marshal walked toward the livery stable for his horse. Festus was right behind him. Doc looked down at the bonnet and a horrible feeling swept over him as he wondered what was in store for the deceased woman. In fact the thoughts turned his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus stood looking at the area where Festus had found the bonnet. They walked into the woods but couldn't get far due to the density of trees, "They must have come along the tree line with Mrs. Cooper. There's no way they could have gone into the woods," Matt stated.

"Either it was a couple of them or someone mighty strong. Mrs. Cooper wasn't what I was call a frail lady," Festus shook his head with slight embarrassment for speaking ill of the dead. Matt pursed his lips, "Yeah, I thought about that too," he looked up and down the tree line, "I'll go this way, and you go the other," Matt stated.

Both law men began to walk in search of more clues of Mrs. Cooper's macabre disappearance. The one thing that kept going through Matt's mind, is what he was going to do should he find her. That he wasn't looking forward too, even more so since Doc told him about some of the possibilities of why she might have been removed from the cemetery.

Festus on the other hand was willing to beat the person, or persons responsible to a pulp. Never in all his born days had he heard of such horrible things and he just couldn't help but to think of the kind of lowlife scum that might have done it - but why he still couldn't figure out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc sombrely walked up Front Street toward the Long Branch. He'd left the bonnet on Matt's desk for evidence, should it be needed. As he passed the General Store, he saw Jonas readjusting some merchandise when the store owner spotted him, "Doc! I remembered something," Jonas said as he quickly walked to the door.

"Oh?" Doc stopped.

Jonas motioned for the doctor to step into the store, "You asked me if I saw anything suspicions," he said while keeping an eye on the street.

"And?" Doc said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he watched the store owner.

"I was over to the train station the other day to get some merchandise I had ordered, and there were these two well-dressed gentlemen getting off the train," Jonas explained.

"So?" Doc said, "What is so suspicious about that?"

"One of them was carrying a medical bag, just like yours!" Jonas pointed out. "Plus, they had a third man with them. He wasn't that well dressed at all."

Doc thought for a moment, "Jonas, there are other doctors, you know," he said flatly.

"Well, I know that, Doc. It just seems to me that they would have made an effort to meet you, don't you think?" Jonas said.

Doc looked at the store owner, "You have a point there," he twisted his mouth in thought. Have you seen them since?" Doc was now looking out onto the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc continued on his trek t the Long Branch and now he was more alert about the people on Front Street. It wasn't like Jonas to say something if he didn't honestly believe there was a reason to. The doctor's eyes scanned the street hoping top catch a glimpse of the men Jonas had spoken of. All Doc saw where locals. With a twist of his lips, he pushed through the swing doors and stepped down into the saloon.

Kitty watched her friend as his eyes scanned the room wondering if the men had made their way into the establishment for a drink. But again, all Doc saw where regulars and a few cowboys that didn't fit Jonas' description at all. Doc frowned then brushed his right hand across his moustache as he walked toward Kitty.

The saloon owner was nested in at the end of the long dark wooden bar. Her eyes followed Doc through the crowd until he stepped up to the bar next to her, "You sure look like you're looking for someone. Hopefully it isn't a secret!" she mused.

"Very funny, Kitty," Doc said as he looked over his shoulder.

Kitty tapped Doc lightly on the forearm, "I'm over here, you know?"

Doc looked back to Kitty, "Sorry. Jonas and I were just talking..." He brushed his moustache again with is hand.

"Oh? And what insight does Jonas have for you know?" Kitty half laughed.

Doc furrowed his eyebrows, "It so happens he saw some unusual characters over at the train depot the other day while he was picking some things up," Doc stated in a low and hushed voice.

Kitty giggled, "Oh, come on Doc. Since when are you going to listen to Jonas about unusual characters? He can stretch the truth a little," Kitty looked at Doc.

"Well, I know he can, it just something about what he said, that's all..." Doc looked around the room again.

Kitty was now looking too, "Well, what did Jonas see?"

Doc shot a look back to Kitty and he caught her looking around the room, "He said he saw a couple of well dressed men and one was carrying a medical bag..."

"So?" Kitty asked.

Doc frowned, "As Jonas put it, if there were another doctor in town, don't you think he'd have looked me up?"

Kitty shrugged, "Maybe he hasn't yet..."

Doc was about to say something more and realized what Kitty had said. He clamped his mouth shut and twisted his lips in thought. He realized that Kitty was likely right. Again he frowned, this time at Wilbur Jonas for filling his head with thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the day when Matt turned back toward the cemetery. He found no more of Mrs. Cooper's disappearance from her grave. The marshal looked up to the horizon and saw Festus walking in his direction and from the slow walk he possessed, Matt gathered he didn't find anything more either.

The marshal made it back to his horse before Festus did so he waited to hear what the deputy had to say, "Find anything?"

Festus shook his head no, "Not a single thang, Matthew. It's almost like they disappeared into thin air!" the deputy's eyebrows rose up under his tattered hat.

"Well, we both know that is impossible," Matt said as he pulled himself up onto his saddle.

"I do make ya wonder though, don't it?" Festus said as he climbed up onto Ruth and prodded the mule forward. "That is does, Festus," Matt answered back. Neither of them spoke anther word until they reached the livery stable.

Matt dismounted, and pulled Buck into his stall, "Hank, could finish here?" he asked the stable keep.

"Sure, marshal. I'll take care of Ruth too, Festus," he smiled.

Festus was more than grateful, "Well than you Hank!" his hill twang was sweet.

"Festus," Matt motioned to his deputy, "Let's go and see Doc. Maybe he's heard back from some of those hospitals, he said he was going to send telegraphs to," Matt said as he walked up the street.

"I sure hope ol Doc did hear something. This whole mess is just too creepy, if you ask me!" Festus said.

"I agree, Festus," Matt said as he approached the stairs to Doc's office.

"Doc's at the Long Branch, marshal," Jonas said as he placed a bushel of potatoes out in front of his store.

"Thanks, Jonas," Matt smiled and started to walk toward the saloon.

"And Marshal, be sure he tells you what I told him," Jonas said and then quickly looked around and went back into his store. Matt blinked and looked at Festus who shrugged. Both law men continued to the Long Branch.

Matt pushed through the swing doors with Festus right behind him. The marshal spotted Doc at the end of the bar with Kitty. Both men wove their way through the growing crowd, "Kitty. Doc," Matt smiled.

Doc looked up to Matt and over to Festus, "Did you find anything else?"

Kitty's eyebrows knitted together, "What do you mean by anything else?" she looked at Doc.

Doc looked at Kitty, "Oh, I guess I forgot, having gotten caught up in Jonas' story."

Kitty looked at Doc with great interest, "Go on..."

"Festus found a bonnet and a scarf, that we believe was on Mrs. Cooper when she was buried," Doc said in a hushed voice. Kitty's mouth dropped open, "Oh, that is terrible!" she whispered.

Matt leaned forward, "We didn't find anything else," he looked at Kitty and Doc.

Doc shook his head, "This is all so unbelievable," his voice was low and caring.

Matt looked at the doctor, "You said something about Jonas. What was it?"

"Doc rolled his eyes, "You know how he is," Doc scoffed.

"Well, yes, but I would still like to know what he said," Matt insisted.

Doc proceeded to tell Matt and Festus what Jonas had seen days earlier at the train depot. Matt straightened himself, "Did you ask Jonas if he's seen these fellows since?"

Doc nodded, "Of course I did and he hasn't."

Matt pursed his lips in thought, "Excuse me. I'm going over to talk with Jonas and then over to the train depot. Maybe between the two we can rule out these men," Matt said as he left.

"Or not," Festus said as he watched Matt leave the saloon.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt stepped down off the boardwalk from the Long Branch and crossed the alley to where Jonas was showing a customer a hay rake. He waited until Jonas had finished with the man before he engaged in any conversation with the store owner. Matt hooked his thumbs into this gun belt, "So I hear you saw several men the other day that you feel are of a suspicious nature," the marshal stated.

"Well, you certainly don't sound too concerned, marshal," Jonas said as he fussed with the produce on the wooden shelf out front of his store.

"Well, just what did these men do to get you talking about them the way you have?" Matt asked.

Jonas looked up from the basket of cabbage, "It was just a feeling I had. You know, how sometimes you get this funny feeling and you know something isn't right?"

"Yeah. It's called a gut reaction," Matt looked around the street.

"That's it. And in my business, I can usually tell the good apples from the bad. And there was something about them, I just didn't like." Jonas said as he adjusted his glasses.

Matt frowned, "Well, do you know where they are staying?"

Jonas shook his head no, "I haven't seen them around town since the time I saw them over at the train depot. You don't suppose they took Mrs. Cooper, do you?"

Matt made a face, "I don't know until I talk to them, which means I have to find them first," Matt stated. "And if I were you, I wouldn't go jumping to any conclusions because you might get yourself into trouble. What you just said could be considered slander," Matt warned the store owner.

Jonas sighed, "Yes, marshal. You are right..." he said as he went back to arranging his produce.

Matt smiled. He knew Jonas' heart was in the right place and he wanted to do the right thing, but sometimes the store owner just got too caught up in innuendos and speculation. "I'll talk to you later," Matt said as he walked away. Jonas glanced at the marshal over his silver rimmed glasses and shook his head, "I bet they did do it. The seemed like the type," he muttered to himself.

Down the street standing in the shadows were Doctor William Hare and his assistant Charles Beck. The third man was nowhere in sight and Hare made sure of it. The two men watch Jonas and the marshal for a moment when Hare looked at his friend, Isn't that the man whom we saw at the train station when we arrived?"

"It is," Beck nodded.

"Why do you suppose the marshal was talking to him?" Hare asked in general.

"I could speculate that it is about us," Beck looked over to his doctor friend. "We could walk over there and ask him."

Hare shook his head, "No. Not just yet. We have to make sure that Doctor Covert receives his package, first," he smiled, "We'll just keep an eye on him and an open ear," the doctor said as he drew his hand down over his greying moustache and goatee. He adjusted his top hand and motioned for Beck to follow him to the train depot where the crate awaited shipment.

Beck walked to the ticket booth and peered in at the ticket agent, "Our crate will be shipped today, correct?"

The ticket agent looked up, "Like I told you earlier. It's going out on the train as soon as it gets here," the agent said as he went back to doing what he was before Beck interrupted. Beck pursed his lips and walked back to Doctor Hare, "You are thinking about that man, aren't you?"

Hare nodded, "A little, I must confess," he looked to assistant, "Why don't we make our selves known to the people of Dodge. Surely they would like to meet another doctor," he grinned.

"That's brilliant," Beck smiled, "We'd be right under their noses..."

"Exactly," Hare smiled even more ash e walked toward Front Street with Beck right behind him.

Matt turned the corner from Bridge Street onto Front Street when he saw the two men. He didn't want a scene, so he took his time as they walked up the boardwalk opposite the general store. Both Hare and Beck made certain that they looked over to the store owner who was outside with another customer. Beck half laughed when the proprietor just about fell into a bushel of apples, "I do believe he's nervous to see us," Beck said to Hare.

"We'll deal with that later. Here comes the marshal," Hare spoke softly. His voice held an odd tone, one which might come across as sinister yet he masked it with his laugh and upbeat mannerisms.

Matt strolled up to the two men, "Hello," he said as he tucked his thumbs over his belt, "You're new to Dodge," he smiled.

"Yes, we are, marshal," Hare answered, "My name is Doctor William Hare and this is my assistant, Charles Beck," Hare tipped his top hat.

"A doctor, huh?" Matt smiled.

"Yes. I understand there is already a doctor here," Hare smiled.

"Yup. Doctor Adams. In fact his office it just over there, above the general store," Matt pointed.

"I do try and make a habit over visiting colleagues in my profession," Hare stated.

"Apparently you haven't visited Doc yet," Matt looked at the two men.

"Oh, no, we haven't you might say I've been a little busy," Hare said.

"Busy?" Matt questioned.

"Yes. I did have business here and now that its taken care of, I will have more time on my hands until I move on," Hare stated.

"If you don't mind my asking, what kind of business?" Matt asked.

"Personal. I was meeting up with a package that I had to make sure got on the next train. I was very important to see that it was shipped when it was supposed to be," Hare said.

"I see," Matt looked at both men. They appeared to be telling the truth, but he now knew what Jonas was talking about. As Festus would put it, they gave Matt the shiverdy-willies. "How long are you in town for?"

"Oh, perhaps a few more days," Hare manoeuvred himself so that he could see Jonas at the store and without drawing attention to the marshal what he was doing.

"Well, be sure you stop in and meet Doc. I'm sure he'd enjoy taking to someone in his own profession," Matt said as he tipped his hat, "Good day gentlemen," he continued down the boardwalk toward the jail house.


	6. Chapter 6

Doc sat quietly at his desk, writing in his ledger when there was a light rap at the door, "It's open," he said as he looked up. Obviously it wasn't someone he knew. Otherwise, they would have just walked in as usual.

The physician shifted in his chair as Doctor Hare and his assistant walked into the room, "You would be Doctor Adams," Hare said as his eyes scanned the room.

Doc stood from his desk, "Yes I am," he looked at the two men. Hare cut a distinguished figure from his top hat, cloak and cane. His assistant was well dressed but nowhere near Hare's appearance.

"My name is Doctor William Hare. This is my assistant, Charles Beck," Hare extended his hand.

Doc smiled, "You must be the tone Jonas saw over at the train station," Doc smiled.

"So I have gathered," hare smiled.

"Well, welcome to Dodge," Doc smiled again. Doc moved away from his desk, "What brings you here?" he asked out right.

Hare smiled, "Oh, just a little business. We travel mostly," Hare answered. "And how is your practice here, doctor?" Hare inquired.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "It keeps me busy most of the time. There are a lot of old-timers, and a few gunfights, too," he added.

"I can imagine. Dodge City seems like a growing town stuck in the middle of the plains," Hare said. "I can imagine it can get a little rough around here during the cattle drives," Hare added.

"Well, that's one way to put it," Doc chuckled. "I'd like to chat more, but I have to go out to see a family this afternoon. It seems like ol' Samuel Parker doesn't have much time left. It was good of his son and daughter-in-law to care for him these last few weeks. It helps me out tremendously," Doc ticked his head.

"Well, then we won't keep you, Doctor Adams," Hare tipped his top hat, "Its been a pleasure. I try and meet my colleagues when time permits."

"Its been nice chatting," Doc said as he waked to the door and opened it for Hare and Beck, "How long are you in Dodge for?""

Hare smiled, "I have a few more things to attend too, so likely only for a few more days," he smiled.

Doc nodded as he watched the men leave his office. Even he got a strange feeling from the men. Doc pushed his hands deep into this trouser pockets and watched the men turn the corner. In a way he hoped Jonas had customers and that the men would just keep on with their business.

Jonas was behind his counter looking over his ledger when he noticed the men in front of him, "Oh..." he stuttered as he looked up into the dark eyes of the doctor, "can I help you?" he tried to smile as he placed his pencil down on the counter.

"Perhaps," Hare spoke in a low tone.

Nervously Jonas looked over to the other man, "What can I do for you today," he gulped and looked at the doctor.

"Why have you shown an interest in us?" Hare leaned forward.

Jonas swallowed, "I don't know. We don't usually get gentlemen such as yourselves in Dodge and you where carrying a medical bag..." Jonas pointe out.

"I see. Do you know who we are?" Hare asked.

"Oh. Should I?" Jonas continued to fidget.

Hare shook his head no, "Not just yet," he smiled and turned to the door. Beck followed.

Jonas watched the men leave and he quickly stepped around from behind the counter and walked to the door to see where the men were heading too next. Cautiously Jonas stepped out of his store and watched the men walk toward the livery stable.

Doc now stood behind him with his medical bag in hand, "I guess they came to see you, huh?" Doc mused.

Jonas jumped a foot, "Oh for Heavens sake, Doc!! What are you trying to do to me?! Scare me half to death?"

Doc was taken back by Jonas' comment, "Well, I on my way out to the Parker place and thought I'd stop in to see if you were okay!" Doc barked at the store owner as he screwed his finger into his right ear and shook his head. "What's gotten into you, anyway!?" Doc asked Jonas.

Jonas looked at Doc like he'd seen a ghost, "I don't like the way he talked to me. I mean what he said...oh, I mean the way he said it!" Jonas sputtered as he pointed down the street.

"Well, what _did_ he say to get you all jumpy and worked up like you are?" Doc asked.

Jonas took Doc by the elbow and pulled him into the store, "He asked me if I knew who they were, and of course I don't. And when I asked if I should know, the tall one in black with the top hat said "Not just yet." That's why I'm jumpy," Jonas stated.

"Well, what in thunder is that kind of meant to mean?" Doc looked up to the store owner who was visibly shaken.

"I don't know, Doc. And I sure don't like it," Jonas fussed with the strings of his white cotton apron.

Doc ticked his head, "Well, you said time and time again you didn't trust them, maybe you should tell Matt," Doc suggested.

"I have a mind to, that is certain," Jonas stated.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go see Matt!" Doc gave Jonas a little push to the door. The store owner carefully stepped out onto the boardwalk and peeked down the street. He prayed he didn't see the two men again. Doc watched Jonas and shook his head, "What is Matt going to think of this?" Doc said and then decided to follow the store owner down the street to the jail house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beck smiled at his friend, "You're thinking what I'm thinking, aren't you?"

Hare looked at his assistant, "And just would that be, Charles?"

"You are thinking that once we deal with Samuel Parker, that the store owner would be a good one too," Beck said with a smile.

Hare patted Beck on the shoulder, "It's like you have read my mind," he smiled, but let's deal with Mr. Parker first, before we deal with Mr. Jonas."

Beck laughed and Hare was soon to follow, "Doctor Covert will be oh, so pleased with us this time," Beck smiled.

"Indeed he will be..." Hare said in a low cold tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonas stood in front of Matt's desk, "And that is just what he said, marshal!" the store owner pointed out to the street, "And I didn't like it."

Matt stood up from his desk and looked from Jonas to Doc and back again, "Well, Jonas, I spoke with the two gentlemen earlier and they seemed nice enough, all though a little creepy as you put it. But I just can't arrest them for saying something to you that you might have misinterpreted," Matt sighed. "Just calm down, okay?"

Jonas' shoulders sagged, "Typical," he muttered.

"Now hold on there Matt," Doc stepped forward, "Those two fellas were up to see me earlier too. And even I felt Festus' "shiverdy willies" from them," Doc stated. "I got the feeling they were fishing for some information, but I don't know about what."

Matt pursed his lips as he looked at the store owner, "Jonas, are you sure you've never seen them before?"

Jonas blinked, "Believe me marshal, I would remember the like of them, if I had dealings with them before," Jonas stated. Jonas looked over to Doc, "Thank you, Doc," he added.

Doc just waved his hand, "I'm sure we are all just a little jumpy with what happened to Mrs. Cooper."

"Doc, I think you're right," Matt said. "Now, Jonas, I want you to go back to your store and just keep an eye out for these men. If you feel they are bothering you or threatening you, just come back over here right away. Understand?"

Jonas nodded, "Thanks for listening, at least..." the store owner said as he opened the wooden door and stepped out onto the boardwalk. He glanced around the street to see if the men were in sight - sighed as he didn't see them so he hurried back to his store.

Matt chuckled as he watched Jonas through the window, "I don't know how Ellen puts up with him sometimes," he mused.

"Oh, Jonas isn't as bad as we make him out to be. Maybe we should cut him some slack on this one, Matt," Doc suggested.

Matt turned to Doc, "You really got the shiverdy willies too, huh?"

Doc just nodded yes.

"Me too," Matt returned his attention out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Newly walked along the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. The hill man spotted Wilbur Jonas and he decided he'd talk to the mercantile owner himself, rather than going on what Matt had told him.

It was later in the day and the pale blue sky was clouding over. "Newly, you continue the rounds, I'm gonna have a chinwag with Jonas," Festus smiled.

"Sure, Festus. I'll see you back at the office," the young deputy said. Matt had asked them to keep an eye out for the two mystery men. So far they saw neither one of them.

Festus sauntered across the dirt alley and up onto the boardwalk, "Mr. Jonas?"

Jonas looked up from the stack of trade blankets, "Festus," his voice was flat and no-caring in the deputy's opinion.

"Something wrong?" Festus asked.

Jonas looked at Festus and tightened his jaw, "Nothing. Should there be?" his answer was curt.

"Wall, you seem a little put out, ifin you ask me," Festus stated with a little hurt in his voice.

Jonas looked at Festus in the eyes, "Tell me why is it that when I feel there is trouble in this town and take it to the marshal and he never really takes me seriously?"

Festus smirked, "Oh, Mr. Jonas. Matthew just doesn't want you to panic none. That's all. So by makin' whatever it is you're upset about seem like nothing, then maybe you will see that maybe it ain't. But Matthew really does care. Honest," Festus said with a bit of a smile on his face.

Jonas looked down at the blanket in his hands. He swallowed and looked up to Festus, "You really think so?"

Festus smiled, "Of course! He wouldn't let nothing happen to you nor anyone else fer that matter!"

Jonas tried to smile, "Thanks, Festus," the store owner turned to enter his shop but stopped, "You didn't see them fellas, did you?"

Festus shook his head no, "Not a hair. Now don't you get all worried again Mr. Jonas. We'll keep an eye on them fer you."

Jonas drew a deep breath and felt somewhat more at ease, "Thanks, Festus," he smiled and entered the store.

Festus shook his head, "Ol' Jonas sure does get lathered up sometimes," the deputy smirked as he walked toward the jail house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled the wagon up in front of the Parker's house. He chose the wagon because he was certain that old Samuel Parker wasn't going to make it thought the night. Doc felt it would be easier for the family if he transported the body back to Percy Crumps for funeral preparation before they buried him in the family plot on the farm.

Doc eased himself down from the wagon and pulled his medical bag up off the floor. John Parker stood at the door and the light from within the house illuminated the front steps, "It's good of you to come, Doc," Peter smiled. "Pa has been asking for you," the young farmer smiled.

Doc removed his black felt hat and placed it on the little wooden table just inside the door.

Caroline stepped forward, "He's in his room," she tried hard to mask the tears. John stepped next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh..." he soothed her.

Doc opened the door and stepped into the room. He placed his medical bag on the foot of the bed and opened it pulling out his stethoscope, "Samuel?" he spoke softly.

The old man rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes, "Doc. You did come."

Doc sat down on the edge of the bed next to Samuel, "Of course I did," he smiled weakly.

"I guess it's just about time," Samuel said, knowing his end was near.

"You're just worn out, Samuel," Doc ticked his head, "But you'll know that you have out lasted many on this prairie. You've made a fine farm and you have a loving son with his loving wife. Who, I might add will be having your grandchild," Doc smiled.

"Just too bad I won't be here," Samuel smiled back. His breathing was more course than before and Doc recognized the sound. Doc placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope on Samuel's chest and he shook his Head. It was a matter of hours.

Both John and Caroline watched from the door. Doc looked up and shook his head, "His time is coming tonight," he said in a hushed voice. "I'll let you be with him," Doc stood and left the room. Both John and Caroline entered and they sat on the edge of the bed.

Mercifully they didn't have to wait long as Samuel slipped away within the hour. "Doc?"

Doc entered the room and took Samuel's wrist in his hand. He then placed it back down on the bed next to the dead man, "I'm sorry," he said.

"Doc, don't be sorry. You did everything you could for him leading up to this," John said even though his lower lip quivered. "I'll help you with Pa out to the wagon."

Doc pulled the sheet up over Samuel's face and readied the dead man for transport back to Dodge.


	8. Chapter 8

John and Caroline watched Doc pull away with the wagon. They had carefully wrapped Samuel's body in several sheets for the last ride back to Dodge. The old man was a fixture in town and Doc knew that some of the other old-timers where going to take his death hard.

The trip back to Dodge by moon light took about twenty minutes. Doc pulled the wagon to a stop next to the door at the back of Percy Crump's Furniture and Undertaker business. Doc always found it strange that an undertaker also was a furniture maker, but he guessed it made sense, because someone had to manufacture the caskets for the dead, even if they were just crude ones.

Doc looked around and stepped down from the wagon. He walked to the back door and knocked. He knew that Percy would rather deal with a body now than wait until the morning.

Percy finally opened the door, just as Doc was going to knock again, "Doc? What are you..." he stopped what he was saying when he saw the wagon, "Samuel Parker?"

Doc nodded yes, "I brought him here so that you could do your thing first thing in the morning. His son wants to bury him in the family plot at the farm," Doc said quietly.

"That's fine, Doc," Percy handed the doctor the lantern, "You hold this, I'll get Samuel," Percy walked to the wagon. The lanky undertaker never look too terribly strong to the doctor but he was. Carefully Percy pulled the body out of the back of the wagon and lifted it over his shoulder. Percy walked back into this shop and Doc followed.

The undertaker gently sat the dead man down and finally layed him flat on the table in the office. "He'll be fine there over night," Percy said as he placed another sheet over the body. "If you'd like, I could wait for you in the morning," Percy took the lantern from Doc.

"Oh, no. That's fine, Percy," Doc turned to the door, "Just let me know what I can tell John and Caroline."

"I will," Percy Crump followed Doc to the door. "I'll see you in the morning, then," the undertaker said.

"In the morning. Good night Percy," Doc said as he climbed back up onto the wagon and flicked the reins. Doc turned the wagon back out of the little alley and out to Front Street where he then turned the rig toward the livery stable. It was almost two-thirty in the morning.

Doctor Hare had asked Charles beck and Hans to keep an eye out on the undertaker's business once he learned that Samuel Parker was soon to die. Beck stood in the shadows and watched Doc Adams ride by. Carefully he nudged Hans forward.

Hans was a stocky man who was extremely strong for his height of five foot eleven. He never spoke but always did what the doctor and Beck asked. He did so, because they constantly threatened him that he would be the next and if it wasn't for the fact that Doctor Hare had spared his life once before, he felt he had no choice in the matter.

Beck and Hans moved to the back alley of the undertaker's business and saw the light in the upper window. Beck nodded and Hans moved slowly and cautiously forward. His massive hand covered the door knob as he turned it. The door slowly opened.

Hans carefully manoeuvred his way into the room and stood next to the embalming table. He gently lifted the cloaked body up and over his shoulder and made his way back to the alley. Beck carefully pulled the door closed.

Both men quickly made their way over to the old saddle shop where Doctor Hare awaited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt rolled onto his side and yawned just as a loud pounding came from the jail house door, "It's open, you don't have to brake it down," he said sternly.

Percy Crump stepped down into the office, "It's happened again!"

Matt blinked his eyes as he was just waking up, "What has happened again?" he asked the undertaker.

"A dead body, has disappeared!" Percy wagged his finger toward the door, "Doc brought Samuel Parker last night...I mean early this morning. I put the body in my office and now he's gone!"

Matt stood up from the cot, and tried to get his brain kick started, "Gone? Who?"

"Samuel Parker!" Percy stated.

"Well are you sure he was dead?" Matt had to ask.

"Of course. Doc brought him in early this morning," Percy sighed. "This is absolutely terrible," the undertaker stated.

Matt made a face and sat down to pull his boots on, "Percy. Go and get Doc and meet me at your office."

"Certainly marshal," Percy quickly left the office.

Matt finished with his second boot, "I can't believe this happening," he muttered to himself as he wrapped his gun belt around his waist and grabbed his tan felt hat. Quickly, Matt dashed across the street tot he livery stable, "Festus?"

The deputy stirred from his own slumber, "Matthew?" Festus said as he sat up.

Matt approached the hill man's cot, "Festus, another body has gone missing. This time, right out of Percy Crump's office."

Festus stood up quickly, "Matthew, this is turning out to be a right nightmare!"

Matt frowned, "I know. Let's go and see what we can find out," Matt turned toward the stable door with Festus right behind him.

Doc stood half dressed - with his trousers and his suspenders over his long-sleeved underwear indicated that Percy had also woke the physician up. Matt and Festus approached the undertaker's building. Doc had his hands pushed deep into his trouser pockets as he watched the two law men looking around.

Percy stepped forward, "I think what you are looking for is in the back," he ushered Matt, Festus and Doc through the furniture portion of the business and entered the back into the undertaker's office.

Festus moved forward and looked around, "I don't see anything out of place," he stated.

Percy shook his head no, "I would think you would. Whoever took the body came through that door," he pointed to the back door.

Doc looked at the undertaker, "Didn't you lock it?"

Percy bowed his head, "I never thought to."

Doc frowned as he watched Festus and Matt look out the door. Matt stepped out into the alley, "Well, there were two of them and I can follow them as far as the boardwalk," he said with disappointment.

"Matthew," Festus said as he knelt down to look at the foot prints the men left, "These prints are pretty identifiable. I think if I were given the time, I could track them," he smiled.

Matt smiled as well, "You have all the time you need. I'll have Newly pick up extra rounds."

Festus nodded and scooted off in the direction of the foot prints. "Do you really think he's going to find the people that did this?" Percy asked and before Matt could answer Doc chimed in, "If anyone can do it, it will be Festus," Doc watched as his hill man disappeared between two buildings.


	9. Chapter 9

Festus followed the two sets of footprints to the livery stable where much of the horse traffic from the morning had interrupted his search. He walked a little further on to see if he could find the prints again, but it was almost as if they disappeared into thin air.

The deputy backtracked to see if he'd somehow misread the tracks, but he came to the same conclusion. He looked up from the tracks and looked up and down Front Street. He wondered who would be bold enough to carry a dead body down a main street of such a town in the middle of the night.

Festus slowly made his way back up the street while looking at the ground. Jonas was setting items out for the morning stopped to watch. Finally curiosity got the better of him, "Festus? Did you lose something?" Jonas inquired.

The deputy stopped and looked up, "You might say that," he looked around.

"Well, do you need a hand looking for it?" Jonas stepped down from the boardwalk and walked over to Festus while looking at the dirt street.

Festus sighed and looked the store owner in the eyes, "I lost sight of some tracks," the deputy point to the grown with annoyance in his voice.

"Tracks? What kind of tracks?" Jonas asked as he looked up into Festus' hazel eyes.

"Ones made by people," Festus countered with a slight frown on his face.

Jonas also made a face, "Well, why are you looking for these people? What's happened? Was the bank robbed?" Jonas looked around and didn't notice any chaos in the street.

Festus looked over his shoulder and then back to the store owner, "Another body has gone missing," Festus said in a hushed voice.

Jonas' mouths dropped open, "I don't believe it!" as fear flooded into the man's eyes.

"Wall you better. Old Samuel Parker was snatched right out of Percy Crump's office," Festus continued.

Jonas looked nervously around the street, "Shouldn't the marshal make a search party?"

"I'm sure Matthew will be doing just that, so don't get yer moustache in a knot," Festus tried to calm Jonas down. "You jist back to yer business and leave the law to Matthew and me," Festus motioned for Jonas to go back to his store. Reluctantly he did, all the while looking around the street for the two mystery men.

Festus slowly walked back to the undertaker's building where he found Matt, Doc and Percy discussing what to do next. "Well, I have no other choice. I have to lock the town down and go door to door. A dead body just can't disappear and whoever took Mr. Parker obviously has other plans for him - ones I can't even imagine," Matt stated.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like this," Doc shook his head.

"Me neither," Percy said sadly. "What are we going to tell the Parkers?" he looked from Matt to the doctor.

"Nothing yet," Matt stated. "Lets wait to hear what Festus found out, first," he noted as the deputy walked over to the little group.

"I followed the tracks to the livery stable and it's like they just up and disappear!" Festus waved his arms in his usual manner.

Doc frowned as he noted the look on Percy Crump's face.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Festus go find Newly. I'll get some volunteers because we're locking Dodge down. No one can leave until their wagons and shipments are searched."

"Sure thang, Matthew," Festus scurried off again in search of Newly O'Brien.

Matt looked at Doc and Percy, "I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon," he then excused himself.

Doc watched the tall lawman cross the street, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of this one," Doc ticked his head. "I'll see you later, Percy," Doc said before he walked away.

"Thanks for everything, Doc," Percy said before he turned and entered his building to begin his day of work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Hare motioned for Beck and Hans to quickly place the body of Samuel Parker into the lead lined crate, "Don't forget the stone," he pointed out. Hans gently placed a fair sized stone on the dead man's abdomen before he folded his legs into the crate.

Hare smiled on, "Good. Very good. And now the salt water brine," Hare pointed to Beck who poured the several buckets of salty water over the corpse. Once the crate was filled enough and the men were satisfied that the body wasn't going to move around too much in the small crate, the place the lid on and nailed it shut.

"We must get this one to the train quickly Hans," Hare warned. Hans nodded.

"The marshal and his friends must already suspect that we are linked to these disappearances, and they haven't seen you. So keep out of sight as much as possible," the doctor warned as he watched Beck and Hans moved the crate over to a dollie for transportation to the train station. "Be off with you and here's the shipping information," Hare handed Hans a slip of paper. Hans sighed and nodded before he gave the crate a push. Surprisingly it moved easily enough along the ground.

Once Hans cleared the old saddle shop, Hare ordered Beck outside with a sheet to drag it over any tracks, erasing them from the soil. Beck walked back into the old building and dropped the sheet.

Doctor Hare smiled, "That was almost perfect!"

Beck smiled, "Indeed, Doctor. Almost perfect," he looked at the door. "Now perhaps we should leave here, if we intend to use it again late on," Beck stepped forward.

"You have a good head on your shoulders, Beck," Doctor Hare smiled. "Yes, let us take leave of this place for now. I can see it becoming useful in the not so distant future," he laughed. "Oh, yes...there will be one more before we take leave of Dodge City," his smile grew into something sinister and frightening, even got Charles Beck.

The two men quickly made their way out of the back of the building where tall grass grew. They had surveyed their routes well before starting in on their business in Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans made it to the train station just as the train pulled into a stop. The burly man thrust the paper through the wicket at the ticket agent, "Something wrong with your voice?" he looked up at Hans. Hans nodded and then pointed to the crate.

The ticket agent left the window and opened the door and examined the box, "Fragile, huh?"

Hans nodded again.

"It will be four dollars to ship it," he looked at Hans who pulled a wad of money from his pocket. He quickly thumbed through and handed the ticket agent the money.

"Consider it shipped," the agent smiled and stamped the box as bing paid for.

Hans smiled and bid the agent farewell as he quickly left the platform. The agent shook his head, "It would be nice if people could just plan ahead for once," he stated before he motioned for his crew to load the crate onto the box car.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt organized a group of men and divided them to cover the roads out of the town, "I don't want you to stop folks from coming into Dodge, be everyone heading out, I want you to search their wagons. I know this sounds harsh, but I don't know what else to do," Matt explained. They stood at the edge of Dodge on the dirt road that became Front Street.

"What if we find the bodies?" Burke asked.

"Then you hold the person or persons until I get to you," Matt answered.

Burke twisted his jaw and looked at the other men around him, "Frankly, I can't believe it has taken a second body to go missing before this. I mean, shouldn't this have happened after Mrs. Cooper went missing?"

Matt narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Nathan Burke, "Careful Burke or I'll have you thrown in jail for slander..."

Burke smiled weakly and made a face before he backed away from Matt. The other men in the group rolled their eyes at Burke's attempt to tell the marshal how to do his business.

"Sam, keep an eye on this crowd," he said to the barkeep as he began to turn.

"I will marshal," he said as he looked over to Burke who moved to the back of the group. "I sure hope yo can find out what is going," Sam smiled and his whole face smiled with his tanned winkles.

Matt had stopped and smiled back then placed his right hand on the barkeep's shoulder, "We'll do what we can and I also want to get to the bottom of this mess," Matt stated and turned away.

"Good luck, marshal," Sam called after the lawman.

Matt walked back into town and met up with Festus and Newly, "This might take some time," he stated when out of the corner of his eye he saw Doctor Hare and his assistant.

The two men walked along the boardwalk and chatted. Matt quickly caught up to them, "Hello, Doctor. Beck," he smiled and yet held his eyes on the men.

"Marshal? Looks like you have a town gathering," Hare lifted his slender cane and pointed to the small group of men in the middle of the street who were now standing with Festus and Newly.

Matt glanced over his shoulder and returned his gaze to the doctor, "You might say that. Where were you last night? Say about two in the morning?"

"In bed of course," Hare stated and looked at Beck.

"And where is it you are calling your bed for the night?" Matt asked.

"In the hotel. The Dodge House," Hare said.

"Oh," Matt said as he straightened himself while sliding his thumbs into his waistband of his pants.

"Well, Marshal. You don't expect the doctor and myself to sleep in a barn, do you?" Beck said.

Matt pursed his lips, "No, but I would have thought to see you fellas would be seen around town more too," Matt added.

"Oh, Marshal, you can blame our absence on the street with my delicate stomach," Hare added.

"Delicate stomach?" Matt questioned.

Beck stepped forward, "Yes, marshal. The doctor doesn't travel well and with different foods..." he smiled hoping the marshal understood.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to hear about that," Matt said although he wasn't throughly convinced. "I would like to chat with you again later today, if the doctor is up to it," Matt said.

Beck nodded, "We'll be sure of it," he smiled. Hae tipped his top hat, "You best get back to your town meeting, Marshal. Those men look like they have some business to address," the doctor smiled then tapped Back on the shoulder with his cane.

Jonas watched with great interest, "I'm telling you Festus, they are the ones you want. I just feel it!" the store owner whispered in the deputy's ear.

Festus slowly looked over his shoulder to Jonas whose eyes were locked onto the two men. The look on the mercantile owner's eyes said a lot more to the hill man then the words he just spoke. Festus turned back and looked at Hare and Beck and the shiverdy willies made his skin crawl. Festus' body shook as a willy ran up his spine.

Matt had walked back to the group and looked at Festus, "Are you okay?"

Festus swallowed, "Them fellas sure give ya the creeps, don't they?"

Matt looked over his shoulder and watched Hare and Beck leisurely walk along the boardwalk chatting. "Yup," was all Matt could say.

"Matthew, I'll take Hank, Lathrop and Louie," Festus said as he gathered his little team of searchers and walked off to the south end of town.

Newly looked at Jonas, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Oh, no," Jonas shook his head, "I'm not getting involved with the likes of them," he pointed up the street.

Matt shook his head, "Jonas, we don't know that they have anything to do with this."

"Maybe not, Marshal, but I remember what they said to me, and I want no part of anything that would make me get nearer to them..." Jonas stated. "I'll be glad to provide food and supplies, but I'm not going to get involved!" Jonas quickly turned and went back to his store.

Newly's eyebrows were almost to his hat, "He sure is in a state!" he smirked.

Matt frowned, "I don't blame him, though."

Percy Crump and Barney Danches stepped froward, "We'll go with you Newly," both men carrying a long gun of one description or another. "Thanks," Newly smiled and began to walk to the west. Crump and Danches followed along.

Matt stood alone in the street. He decided that he was going to go from door to door to see if he could find anything suspicious or any clues to the disappearances of the two dead bodies.

Wilbur Jonas watched the marshal walk away by himself. Part of him wanted to join the marshal, and the other part resisted. Jonas blinked and then drew a deep breath. His jaw muscles flexed from the uncertainly he was feeling. With his lips pursed together, he finally made a decision.

Jonas pulled off his white apron and placed it on the produce just inside the door. He stepped up to the boardwalk and took one step in the direction of the marshal, when Doctor Hare and Charles Beck stopped him.

Jonas' mouth dropped open and he moved slowly back down into the store. His blue eyes were wide as backed right into Hans. Jonas froze and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Burke leaned on the side of the buckboard and looked over to Sam, "Just how long is this going to last?" he said as he looked back into town.

"As long as it takes, I should think." Sam offered in this velvet baritone voice.

"Oh, just what I wanted to do all night," Burke complained.

"Well, maybe whoever took Mrs. Cooper and Samuel Parker might also be looking fo a younger person," Sam joked.

"That's not funny, Sam!" Burke huffed and turned away.

Sam shook his head and moved toward the other men who were on patrol. Burke cast a glace over his shoulder and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc walked down his stairs and turned toward the Long Branch. He knew what Matt had planned and hoped that he and the others would find out who was taking the bodies and why and finally put a stop to this macabre set of occurrences.

As he stopped and stood at the corner of his stairs and the general store he, thought to go and speak with Jonas, but he decided that it was later in the day and the store owner was likely busy with filling customers orders as he did later in the day. Certainly, he wasn't busy with customers, Doc noted.

But Doc couldn't see from where he was standing that the front doors were closed and the sign indicated that Jonas would be back in five minutes. Nor did he realize that the sign was turned over more than an hour ago.

Doc continued toward the saloon for a drink with Kitty to discuss the whole situation with someone who might have a fresh thought about the mess.

Doc pushed through the swing doors and stepped into the saloon. The room was quite, yet it was filled with customers. Doc brushed his right hand across his moustache and chin as he stepped down into the room and began to cross the floor. He wove his way though the line up at the bar until he reached the end where he watched Kitty who was pouring a drink.

Kitty spotted the doctor out of the corner of her eye, "Doc," she said somewhat unimpressed as she slid the drink across the bar to the cowboy.

"Well hello to you too," he scoffed and leaned on the bar and looked around the room, "I've seen happier people at funerals," he joked.

Kitty reached across the bar and gently swatted him across the arm, "That was terrible..."

Doc pursed his lips and looked at Kitty, "I know. I just hope Matt gets to the bottom of this," he stated.

"Me too," Kitty leaned on her elbow. "Everyone is so grim and all they do is talk about it..."

Doc ticked his head, "I bet they do," he glanced back over his shoulder to the room of patrons.

Doc again cast his eyes around the room and back to Kitty's "It isn't exactly that great for business either," Kitty stated.

Doc looked at Kitty, "Seems Jonas has the same problem. I didn't see a soul at this place just now!"

Kitty's eyebrows arched, "At this time of day he usually has quite a number of customers..."

Doc ticked his head, "Well, it sure wasn't busy..." And then Doc thought.

Kitty saw the look on Doc's face, "What is it Doc?"

Doc looked to Kitty, "Try and find Matt and get him over to the store quickly. God help me, I hope I'm wrong..." Doc pushed off from the bar and hurried to the door.

Kitty didn't know what to think, "Everyone! Please find the marshal and bring him back here immediately!" Kitty hollered. Many of the patrons stood and moved quickly to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the storage room at the back of the general store, Hans had finished tying Jonas up and bounding him so he couldn't speak. Jonas' eyes were wide and struggled hard against the ropes. Jonas groaned trying to make some noise, any noise to draw attention to his situation.

Doctor Hare stood over him, "Why is it you showed such interest in us, Mr. Jonas?"

Jonas gulped and shrugged as he continued to fight the ropes.

Doc had made his way to the front door of the general store and look at the sign. He thought for a moment and then reached for the door knob. The door was locked. Doc tightened his jaw and then tried to peek though the blinds but he saw nothing, "There is something wrong, I just know it..." Doc tried the door again.

Hare and Beck motioned for Hans to get Jonas on his feet.

Jonas looked up to the burly man and he did his best to kick at him and squirm out of the way. Hans grabbed a frying pan off a near by shelf and swatted Jonas across the back of his head. The store owner's body when limp on the floor of the store room. The blood from the gash on his head pooled on the floor.

Doc still tried the door, "Jonas?" he yelled which began to draw a small crowd. "Jonas? It's me, Doc? Is there anything wrong?"

Doc looked over his shoulder, and a look of panic was in his eyes. He hoped Matt or Festus would soon show up. Doc looked back at the door and pounded harder, "Jonas, open this door!"

There was no way that Jonas would open the door, at least not now. Hans jerked the unconscious man to his feet and the quickly over his shoulder. Hare ad Beck motioned for his to get out of the building quickly. They all moved through back alleys and waited just outside the old saddle manufacture's building.

Han place Jonas into a large crate in a back alley and assured Doctor Hare and his assistant Beck that he'd be okay there for a few more hours, or unless the search was off for the body snatchers and attention was on for looking for the store owner.

It was now up to Hare and Beck to throw in a few red-herrings in order for Hans to move Jonas to the old saddle maker's building. That is where Hare said he wanted Jonas so he could complete his final business in Dodge City. His time was running out before he moved on. "Once the situation calms down, Hans, take him over to the saddle shop and strap him down. I'll be there to do the rest," Doctor Hare smiled.

Hans nodded and returned to his hiding place while Hare and Beck made themselves seen again in Dodge.


	12. Chapter 12

Doc continued to pound on the front doors of the general store and now with a small crowd around him, "Doc I tried that a half an hour ago," Howie stated, "All I wanted was a new bottle of ink."

Doc glanced at Howie, "Half an hour ago! Didn't you think that there might be something wrong?"

Howie shook his head, "I just thought Jonas went to lunch or to the bank," he looked at Doc. "There isn't anything wrong, is there?"

"I don't know," Doc returned his attention to the door, this time he shook the latch.

By now, Kitty was standing next to Doc. Her face reflected what Doc was thinking. She watched Doc try the latch.

Chad Green spotted the marshal, "Marshal!" he shouted as he ran toward Matt.

"Chad?" Matt turned and faced the young farmer, "What's going on?"

Chad panted, "Marshal, Miss Kitty sent for you..." he heaved.

"Kitty? Why?" Matt took the young farmer by the shoulders.

"It was something about the general store and Jonas, as best as I could tell..." Chad huffed.

Matt released the young farmer and charged up the street to find Doc and Kitty at the front door of the general store, "It's locked Matt," Doc stated.

"When did you notice this?" Matt inquired.

Doc made a face, "To be honest I was going to have a word with Jonas but decided not to and that was only about ten minutes ago..."

"It was locked over a half an hour ago," Howie added.

Matt stepped to the door, "Jonas?" he bellowed but heard nothing. Matt gently pushed Doc, Kitty and a few others back as he stepped back several paces and then burst forward into the doors. The store doors popped open and Matt found himself in the middle of the room, "Jonas?" Several small crates, and barrels were toppled.

Doc followed Matt into the store, "This isn't like Jonas, at all." Doc looked at his crumpled apron. "It's as if he was about to go somewhere..."

"How about these?" Matt said as he moved one crate to clear a path to the back storage room. Matt pulled his gun and moved cautiously to the storage room at the back of the store. Doc followed.

The back door was closed, but Matt could see from where he was standing that it was unlocked. Doc moved passed the marshal and knelt down at the red pool that caught his eyes, "Matt," he spoke softly as he touched the sticky blood, "He's hurt. And if he's bleeding this badly, he needs help."

Matt drew a deep breath and turned to see Kitty and a few others standing in the doorway, "Someone find Festus, and hurry," Matt shoved his gun back into his holster and walked to the back door. He carefully opened the wooden door and could see more tracks, "Doc, aren't they the same tracks we found near Percy Crump's?"

"I think you're right, Matt!" Doc carefully stepped into the alley and studied the tracks. The doctor walked a few steps and stopped, "There more blood too," Doc swallowed.

The sound of jingling spurs caught both Matt's and Doc's attention, "Back here Festus," Matt called to the hill man through the store. Festus wasted no time in reaching Matt, "Matthew?"

Matt looked at Festus, "Something has happened to Jonas. Doc thinks he's hurt pretty badly," Matt stated.

"And these are the same foot prints that were at Percy's this morning," Doc pointed out.

Festus' mouth dropped open, "You don't think Mr. Jonas is dead, do you, Doc?"

Doc shook his head, "I don't know Festus, but we have to find him fast," Doc said.

Festus stepped passed both Matt and Doc and began to follow the tracks. Matt and Doc followed closely behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas opened his right eye slowly. His head pounded with just the slightest movement. Slowly his opened his left eye. He groaned and tried readjust the way he was laying but he couldn't as he remembered the ropes. And then he remembered Doctor Hare and the other two. Jonas blinked his eyes and he could barely make out that he was inside of something. He could see dwindling daylight through the spaces in the wood. Again he struggled against the ropes. His aching head made him feel nauseous so he rested for a few seconds. He heard muffled voices and tried to make a noise to attract attention. He kicked with both feet at the box he was in. He sighed as the voices grew louder and he could see movement through the cracks. Jonas rested his head back down on the bottom of the crate and waited for it to be opened.

Slowly the lid was lifted and Jonas had to looked hoping to see Matt or Festus, or both. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was Charles Beck and the big man that took him from the store. Again Jonas wriggled around trying to escape.

Hans reached down in the wooden box and grabbed Jonas by the lapels op his vest and pulled him to his feet. The quick movement caused Jonas to almost vomit. Beck grabbed a hold of Jonas' legs and the two men lifted him out of the crate, "Lets make this quick," Beck said as they carried Jonas over to the old saddle factory.

Jonas did his best to make it awkward for the men as he squirmed in their arms. Hans only tighten his hold and Jonas groaned again.

Beck looked at Hans, "Try not to damage him. Doctor Hare wants him in near perfect condition," he stated.

Jonas glared at Beck. He tried to figure out what he meant by what he just said. Jonas looked over his shoulder and could see the saddle factory out of the corner of his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Despite Hans' grip, he again began to resist which slowed the men down, only slightly.

Doctor Hare met them at the door. He looked around and motioned for them to enter. With another quick look, Hare closed the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus turned the corner and saw the opened crate. Festus noted the tracks around it and motioned for Matt and Doc to join him, "Looks like them fellas might have put Jonas in here for a while," Festus said to Doc.

Doc noticed the blood, "Matt we'd better find him soon."

Matt looked around, "Its getting dark, and we'll need to follow those tracks," he starred hard into the twilight trying to figure out his next best move. "Where could they have taken him now?"

Doc shook his head, "I just help but wonder why..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hans held Jonas down onto the wooden work bench while Beck lashed him to the top with ropes and leather ties he found in the old saddle factory. Doctor Hare watched and looked at Jonas, "You might as well relax Mr. Jonas. There's no use fighting what you can't," Hare smiled giving his face a more sinister look in the low light.

Jonas continued to squirm and he looked up at the man out of the tops of his eyes. The whole time he was trying to figure out why Hare was doing this to him. Hare had turned his back and was opening his medical bag. Jonas again struggled to free himself. Beck and Hans held him tight - and Jonas wasn't going to give up without a fight. Beck tightened the ropes causing Jonas to groan.

Hare turned and held the syringe in the air with one hand and a small clear bottle in the other.

Jonas' eyes were as wide as they could be. He shook his head as Doctor Hare stepped closer, "Don't fight this, Mr. Jonas," Hare smiled again causing an eerie feeling to sweep the room.

Jonas mumbled through the cloth that he was being gaged with and sweat rolled off his forehead and mixed with the blood on the top of the work bench. He was afraid to backout so he tried to struggle against the ropes again.

Hare motioned for Beck to help, "Tear his sleeve open, will you? And I'll need more light," Hare said to beck as he busied himself with the syringe and the little bottle.

Jonas jumped at the sound of his sleeve being ripped open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Festus and Doc combed the back street and it was Doc that caught the faint glow of a lamp in the old saddle factory, " Matt!" Doc pointed.

Matt took no time and pulled his gun and charged toward the old building. Festus was hot on his boot heels. Matt kicked open the door just as Hare lowered his hand with the syringe toward Jonas, "Drop it!" Matt bellowed.

Festus had Charles Beck covered in the corner.

Jonas sighed but he knew he wasn't out of harms way just yet as Doctor Hare stood definitely over him with the needle in his hand.

"I said drop it!" Matt said again with his gun fixed on the doctor. By now Doc Adams was at the door and his mouth dropped open, "Good Heavens!" he gasped at Jonas and his predicament.

Hare moved slightly further away from the work bench as he kept his eyes on the marshal. The doctor offered no explanation about what he was doing with Jonas. Hare's eyes shifted to Hans who stepped out of the shadows and belted Matt across the chin. Matt reeled backward into the wall and dropped his gun.

Doc Adams scooped the gun up as Hare moved back to the bench, but this time Festus had left Beck and held his gun on Hare, "You touch one hair on Jonas' head and I'll see that you'll have a new hole in yer skull," Festus sneered.

Beck lunged for the door, however, Doc quickly fired off a shot clipping the assistant in the shoulder and sending him back into the corner with a thud.

Matt and Hans were slugging it out on the other side if the room. Hans proved to be a strong match for the marshal as the two continued to exchange blows.

Festus managed to work himself between Jonas and Doctor Hare," Jist keep moving back," Festus warned. Hare set the syringe down next to his medical bag and quickly grabbed for his cane. With a quick jerk, Hare pulled the cane apart which was now a fine sword which he waved at Festus.

Festus kept his distance as Hare continued to wave the sword around, "Drop it," Festus ordered.

"You get out of my way," Hare finally spoke. His voice was as cold as ice.

The whole time, Jonas watched from the work bench where he remained tied.

Matt landed a solid punch into Han's ribs which doubled the husky man over. Matt staggered slightly as he watched Hare and Festus.

Hare took a quick step forward and brought his sword down across Festus' right forearm. Festus dropped his gun and couldn't pick it up with Hare waving the sword viciously around.

Matt was about to intervene when Hans charged him again this time they both crashed into the work bench causing it to topple sideways with Jonas aboard. Matt finally got his right foot up between him and Hans and with a mighty push, Hans stumbled backward striking his head hard on a post. The big man slowly slid down to the floor.

Festus and Hare were still squared off, and Doc couldn't get a shot off due to his position of watching Beck and where Festus and Hare were standing toward the back of the room, now away from Jonas, at least.

In a desperate measure, Festus managed to kick his gun toward Matt just before Hare lunged at him again, this time catching the deputy across the upper right arm. Festus winced but remained between Hare and Jonas. Festus grabbed his arm with his left hand and blood trickled between his fingers. The gash on his upper arm was far worse than the on his forearm.

Matt scambled for the gun and with it finally tightly in his hand, Matt drew the gun upward and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Doctor Hare in the upper right arm and he dropped the cane-sword immediately. Hare glared at the marshal, "You've broken my arm!"

Matt stood straight, "You're lucky I didn't break your neck," his eyes narrowed at the doctor.

Newly O'Brien appeared in the doorway with his little search party, his mouth dropped open at the scene. Quickly stepped into the factory. Matt looked at the young deputy, "Take care of these two," he indicated for Newly and his men to take Hare and Beck to the jail.

Doc was quick to get to Jonas' side. The store owner had passed out sometime earlier. Doc untied the ropes and Jonas, slumped to the floor off the sideways bench. Doc carefully rolled Jonas onto his back and examined him, "He's in rough shape, Matt," Doc said as he looked up to the marshal. Matt pursed his lips as he knelt down next to Doc. "And we don't even know why or what they were going to do to him, "Matt looked at Doc.

"Lets get him up to the office," Doc said and then looked at Festus, "and you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Newly had Doctor Hare and Charles Beck behind bars in the holding cells. He was able to offer some assistance for their wounds, but he reminded them that Doc would get to them once he was through with Wilbur Jonas and Festus Haggen.

"I've never been to such a meddling town such as this," Hare hissed through the bars as he slowly sat down on the cot.

"Save it for the Marshal," Newly stated as he walked out of the area that had the cells. He pulled the door closed that separated the office from the other room. The young deputy pulled his watch from his pocket and looked at the time, and it was nine thirty-five. It had been a long day for him, and he knew that Doc was in for an even longer one with both Wilbur Jonas and Festus up in his office.

Doc finished with his sutures and wrapped a bandage around Jonas' head, "Not much more I can do for him," Doc finished and leaned on the examination table looking down at the unconscious store owner, "He needs rest and plenty of it. "He's lucky that he only has a mild concussion with that fracture he has..."

Matt made a face then looked over to Festus who was sitting in the chair next to the doctor's roll-top desk. The deputy rested his head on the wall with his eyes closed, "How's Festus, Doc?"

Doc looked over his shoulder, "The one cut is pretty bad and I'll have to suture it closed. The other one, it will heal fine with just some bandaging," Doc spoke in a hushed voice as he looked up to Matt.

"I'll be back later, Doc. I want to find out what these ghouls had in mind for Jonas," Matt patted the doctor on the shoulder before he walked to the door.

Matt pulled the door open to see Kitty standing on the landing outside the doctor's office, "Matt, how are Mr. Jonas and Festus?"

Matt drew a deep breath, "I think Doc is worried about Jonas. He really took a hard blow to the head, among other things. Festus will be fine," Matt said in a low voice. "I'm sure he would appreciate some help," Matt smiled weakly. Kitty placed her hand on Matt's forearm before she entered the doctor's office - she hoped that it offered some assurance that everything would be fine.

"I'll be back later," Matt said in a low caring tone.

Kitty stepped into Doc's office and closed the door behind her, "Doc is there anything I can do?"

Doc looked up from the work he was doing on Festus' upper arm, "There sure is Kitty, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like the stove lit and please find a blanket to cover Jonas. He must be near frozen for the cool night and the loss of blood," Doc went back to suturing Festus' arm. Every now and again Festus would yelp. Doc just shook his head and continued working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly sat in Matt's chair waiting for the marshal to return to the jail house. He heard the familiar sound of the marshal's gait along the boardwalk as he neared the jail house. Matt opened the door and stepped down into the office, "How are things here, Newly?" Matt asked as he hung his hat up on the peg next to the exterior door.

"Petty quiet. They both want to see Doc, of course," Newly smiled.

Matt glared at the closed wooden door, "Yeah, I bet they do," he said as he trucked his thumbs over his gun belt. "Well, Doc won't be seeing them until he's done patching Festus up," Matt turned at looked at Newly.

"How's Mr. Jonas?" O'Brien asked.

"Doc's not sure. He said that he took a real hard blow to the head, he's lost a lot of blood and might have a concussion," Matt returned his gaze to the closed door, "and for what?"

Newly shook his head, "They wouldn't say anything about what they were up to, Marshal," Newly added.

"No, I wouldn't expect they would. Im hoping Jonas comes to soon so I can talk to him first," Matt sighed. "How did this get so out of hand?"

Newly stepped toward Matt, "Marshal, with all due respect, none of us could have predicted this," Newly smiled.

Matt looked at the younger man, "Jonas did..." Matt frowned and looked back at the closed door. There would be noting more satisfactory to the marshal to lay his hands on the two men that sat in the holding cells right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas stirred slightly as Kitty pulled the blanket up under Jonas' chin, "He look pale, Doc," kitty noted as she looked over to see Doc finishing with Festus' arm. Doc looked back and over his gold-rimmed glasses, "He'll be that way for about twenty-four hours. He lost a lot of blood," Doc noted as he walked over to Kitty's side, "It be honest, he's lucky to be alive," he shook his head.

Kitty readjusted the blanket, "I should go and talk to Ellen," Kitty looked at Doc.

Doc nodded, "If you wouldn't mind."

Kitty smiled, "If you need anything," she looked at Jonas and then to Festus, "Don't hesitate..."

Doc smiled wearily, "Thank you, Kitty. I'm fine for now," Doc resisted a yawn. Kitty shook her head and turned to the door, "You look after yourself, too," she scolded in a playful tone.

Doc watched Kitty open the door and leave. His attention was drawn back into the room when Jonas groaned. Doc moved to the store owner's side and looked down at him, "Jonas?"

Wilbur Jonas slowly opened his eyes, "Doc?" confused and still frightened, he attempted to sit up but Doc held him down. "Easy now, Jonas. You've had quite the time of it," Doc smiled and tried to calm the man.

"Doc, he was going to kill me!" Jonas' voice wavered. "But I don't know why. I didn't do anything to them..." his blue eyes filled with confusion.

Doc nodded, "Just rest now. Matt's going to find out what Hare and Beck were up to. Just know that you are all right and safe, okay?"

Jonas blinked as he thought about what Doc said, "Sure, Doc," he said as his eye lids slid closed again. Doc picked up Jonas' wrist and monitored his pulse. He shook his head and placed the limb back down on the examination table - Jonas' heart was pounding and all likely due to the stress of the situation. Doc looked up to the door and wished Matt would return with some word on what Hare and Beck were doing - for Jonas' sake.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt slowly opened the door that lead to the holding cells and looked at the two men, "Doctor Adams will be with you as soon as he's finished my Mr. Jonas and Festus," He looked at Charles Beck and then at Doctor Hare.

"Curse you all," Hare sputtered while holding his right arm. Matt could tell the doctor was in considerable discomfort, but he didn't mind that he suffered some for having done what he did.

"Now, Doctor Hare," Matt moved closer to the iron bars and looked at the man, "You should think good and hard about what you are going to tell me and the judge when he comes through Dodge in a few days. I don't take kindly to strangers who kidnap one of the townsfolk and then try to kill him," Matt warned.

Beck looked over to the doctor. Hare glared through the bars.

"And if I can somehow prove that you had something to do with the disappearance of Mrs. Cooper and Samuel Parker, I'll see that you spend the rest of your natural days in prison. And you can count on that," Matt stated.

"You won't prove anything of the sort," Hare growled back, "and I need that doctor now. My arm is broken, or don't you remember?"

Matt just stood and looked at the man, "Oh, don't worry. I remember. And I also remember that two of my friends are up at Doc's office right now because of you," Matt said as he turned to leave.

Beck stood from his cot and clutched the iron bars of the cell, "Marshal?"

Matt stopped, and turned to face Hare's assistant. Doctor Hare glared at Beck through the bars, "I'll kill you Charles, if you say anything..."

Beck swallowed and slowly spoke, "You are right. We are responsible for the disappearance of Mrs. Cooper and," Beck was about to continue when Hare stood up, "Shut up, Beck!" he bellowed.

"And that Samuel Parker fellow. For years we've travelled the country collecting dead bodies and sending them back to Chicago to Doctor Covert who teaches anatomy and uses real bodies for his students. He paid good money and at first we asked the families, but the money became better and we took what we could get."

Matt's eyebrows knit together, "That's the worse thing I have ever heard of!"

Newly spoke up out of curiosity, "Then what were you and Hare going to do to Wilbur Jonas?"

"Kill him," Beck said.

"Shut up Beck! You've said too much now!" Hare yelled through the bars at his assistant.

"But why? He was, I mean is still alive!" Newly stood next to Matt. Hare slumped back to his cot and against the red brick wall.

"The doctor, here, felt that Mr. Jonas met Doctor Covert's prefect criteria, for his age and his physical condition..." Beck lowered his head.

"Oh, that is just sick!" Newly looked up to Matt. He could see the marshal's jaw muscles flexing indicating he wasn't pleased. "I hope you both rot in hell," Matt growled before he turned away with Newly close behind. Newly closed the separation door and looked at Matt who was still trying understand what Beck had just told him.

"Marshal?" Newly said as he saw something in the marshal's eyes he didn't like.

"Stay here, Newly. I'm going up to Doc's office..." Matt walked slowly to the door and pulled his hat off the peg. He took another look over his shoulder to the door that separated the jail office and holding cells. His stomach almost flipped at the thought of what Doctor Hare and Charles Beck were up to, needless to say what they planned to do to Wilbur Jonas. Matt was more fearful of Doc's reaction - if there was ever a breech in a doctor's hypocritic oath, this would be the top of his list. Doc would not talk this well at all.

Matt strolled across the street and wonder how Doc was going to take this nugget of news - he was certain that Doc was going to be very angry, and for a smaller man, he had a violent temper matched with the brawn of a bull if need be.

Matt started up the stairs to the doctor's office and drew a deep breath before opening the door.

"Now, Doc, it was jist a tiny little scratch," Festus whined at the doctor who was insisting that the deputy spend the night in the back room where Doc could monitor the wound.

"Who's the doctor here?" Doc squinted his eyes at Festus.

Matt opened the door, "I could hear you two down on the street," he tried to joke as he watched Doc and Festus verbally spar at one another.

"Oh no you couldn't," Doc said and glared at Matt, "You are just trying to get a rise out of me and it ain't gonna happen tonight. And," he wagged his finger at Matt, "I want you to tell this hardheaded deputy of your's that I want him to go and lay down in there to rest that arm!" Doc pointed to the back room.

"Matthew, I'd jist as happy in my own bed..." Festus stated.

"Fine, Festus. Just be sure to come back first thing for Doc to look at your arm," Matt said as he watched the hill man grab his hat and leave.

"Now, why did you do that?" Doc growled.

"Because I didn't want Festus to hear what I'm about to tell you," Matt stepped further into the room and proceeded to tell Doc what Beck told him.

Bt the end Doc was leaning on the edge of the examination table and looking down at Jonas, "My, God, Matt...if we were only a second slower..."

Matt drew a deep breath, "I know. I just hope Jonas will forgive me," Matt shook his head.

Doc looked up over his shoulder, "You? How about all of us?"

Jonas remained unconscious on the table in the middle of the doctor's office. Both Matt and Doc starred down at the store owner.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc slowly pulled the door closed behind him, and stepped out into the main office of the jail house. Festus had just stepped through the front door and down, "Doc?"

Doc looked up to the deputy, "Morning, Festus," he said as he dragged his hand across his stubbled moustache and chin.

"You look terrible!" Festus stated.

"I think, I just look tired," Doc corrected the deputy, "I can't remember when I last saw my bed," he grumbled.

"Wall I don't know why you bothered with them yahoos," Festus waved his left hand at the door.

"I bothered, because I have to. It's my job," Doc looked up at the hall man, "And I took no pleasure in doing so," he looked to the floor.

Festus stepped closer, "How come Matthew and you won't tell me what they did?"

Doc slowly looked into Festus' hazel eyes, "What they have done is terrible, and not everyone needs to know just how awful it is. It will be bad enough when his goes to trial. I bet there will be lynch mobs lined up and down the street that want to get their hands on these two," Doc sighed. "I haven't even told Jonas."

"How is ol' Jonas, anyway?" Festus inquired as he walked toward the little table at the centre of the room and sat in one of the chairs.

"Since I haven't seen him this morning, I don't know. The last I looked in on him around two this morning, he looked okay," Doc ticked his head.

"If them two done such horrible things, and whatever they were doing to Jonas in that saddle factory, he's gonna be uglier than a May bear," Festus shook his head and then looked at Doc, "What ere they doing to him anyhow?"

Doc just looked at Festus, "They were going to kill him, and that's all I will say," Doc waved his empty hand and turned to the door where he stopped and looked back at the deputy, "Uglier than a May bear, huh?"

Festus smiled slightly and nodded.

Doc drew a deep breath and opened the door just as matt appeared on the out side, "Good morning, Doc," Matt smiled.

"Don't you good morning, me. I haven't even been to bed yet!" Doc grumbled.

Matt stepped past the physician and into the office, "How's Jonas doing?" he said as he walked to his desk.

"Oh, I think he'll be fine," Doc said then looked at Festus, "except according to your resident psychologist, he might be uglier than a May bear," Doc grunted.

"Well if I were Jonas, I might be too," Matt scoffed. "What about those two?" Matt's voice got serious for a moment as he thumbed toward the door to the holding cells.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "They'll live to see their trial. Doctor Hare's arm was in fact broken by that bullet, so I have done what I can to make him comfortable," Doc said.

"Fer what they did to Mr. Jonas, they shouldn't get such care, "Festus scowled.

Doc looked at the deputy, "Our's is not to reason why, Festus," he said before he left the building to head back to his office and check on Wilbur Jonas.

Doc wearily climbed the stairs up to his office. Having been up for well-passed thirty hours without so much of a nap, his feet felt like lead weights. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself up to the top landing and opened the door into his office.

Doc moved quietly into the room and placed his medical bag on his desk before he walked over to the examination where Wilbur Jonas remained unconscious.

Doc checked the store owner's pulse and was satisfied that it was where it should be in the man's recovery. Doc slide Jonas' hand back under the blanket and pulled the cover up under Jonas' chin.

Doc looked around the office and realized he still hadn't cleaned up from the night before. His shoulders sagged.

"Doc?" the lilting soothing tone of Kitty's voice broke his thought, "Are you all right?" she asked from the doorway.

Doc glanced over his shoulder, "Hello, Kitty," he tried to smile.

"Matt just told me about Hare and Beck. What a pair of creeps!" she said as she walked toward the physician. "You look exhausted. I'll watch Jonas and you get some sleep," she smiled as she gently rubbed her hand across Doc's shoulders.

"That would be a wonderful thing, Kitty," Doc smiled and then winked.

"You just get back to that bed and lay down. I'll get you when Jonas wakes up," she smiled and even guided Doc to the back room. Doc dropped down onto the bed and rolled backward. His eyes where already shut before his head hit the pillow.

Kitty returned to the other room and Jonas was stirring. There was no way Kitty was going to wake Doc up - at least not now. Kitty walked over to the examination table and placed her hand gently on Jonas' chest, "Easy now," Kitty spoke softly as Jonas groaned and grew more restless. Finally his eyes opened, "Miss Kitty?" he said softly.

"Yup," Kitty smiled.

"Doc. Where's Doc? They didn't get him too, did they?" he was filled with panic.

"Now easy. Those men are in jail and Doc is just resting, like we want you to do too," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

"Where's the marshal?" Jonas looked at Kitty. His light blue eyes were clear and focussed.

"If you promise me you'll not move, I'll get him for you.." Kitty said.

Jonas nodded, "I promise..." he swallowed and looed at Kitty deeply in the eyes.

"Okay. I'll get Matt," she stepped away from the examination table, "and you promised," she warned.

Jonas looked toward the door and looked at Kitty, "Miss Kitty, with my head feeling this way I'd be lucky to sit up without passing out..." Kitty almost laughed, "I'll be back with Matt as soon as possible," she smiled as she watched Jonas sigh and turn his attention to the ceiling which was blank and didn't cause his head to swirl. All he needed to hear from the marshal was that the two men would be going to prison - he had totally forgotten that he had to have them formerly charged to do so.


	17. Chapter 17

Jonas starred at the ceiling while waiting for the Marshal to arrive at the doctor's office. He fought to stay alert and he fought him emotions - part of him wanted to lash out at Matt for not acting sooner, and part of him just wanted to go away leaving Dodge City far behind him and perhaps find a quiet town that might appetite him as a businessman and one who was generally concerned to the community. He drew a deep breath and blinked his eyes have gotten no closer to what he would say or do.

Slowly he released the breath and then he sighed realizing that he had to think things through a little more. First he needed to hear from the marshal about the two men and their intentions.

Jonas rolled his head sideways as the door opened and Matt and Kitty stepped into the office. Kitty warned Matt to keep it quiet with Doc asleep in the back room. Matt nodded and then walked toward Wilbur Jonas, "Jonas. Good to see you awake. You gave us quite a scare and we've been worried about you. I know Doc fretted all night," Matt adjusted his hat and smiled at the store owner.

Jonas swallowed, "That's nice," his words were on the cold side.

"Are you okay?" Matt leaned on the edge of the examination table and looked down at Jonas.

"I'm not sure, marshal. My feelings are all mixed up..." Jonas stated.

Matt patted him on the shoulder, "I bet they are. And you were right about Hare and Beck, too," Matt said.

Jonas tightened his jaw muscles as he wanted to say something, but all that squeaked out was "I see."

Matt nodded, "I guess then you know that they had full intentions of killing you," Matt said in a hushed voice.

For the first time in their conversation, Jonas' eyes met Matt's eyes, "I was near frightened to death," he said.

Matt sighed, "I bet you were. I'm just glad everything turned out the way it did. Well for the most part," Matt studied the bandage around Jonas head, "Doc said you really got clipped. How are you feeling?"

Jonas had never heard Matt sound so sincere about his well-being, "I'll find. I'll tell you I have a splitting headache," Jonas smiled weakly.

"It goes with that split head of your's," Doc said from the doorway as he scowled at Kitty for not waking him up as instructed. Kitty just smiled and crossed her arms.

Doc walked toward the examination table and looked down at his patient, "You're a lucky man, Jonas," he smiled.

"Well, I sure don't feel lucky Doc. I've been bashed over the head, hog tied to a table and almost killed!" Jonas said in his usual quick delivery.

"Now calm down, Jonas. Matt has them two goons behind bars and the big one they called Hans is dead. Seems he suffered some haemorrhage during his fight with the marshal," Doc said as he took Jonas' wrist in his hand and felt his pulse. Seemingly pleased, Doc lower Jonas' arm back to the table. "You'll be as right as rain in a week or so," Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder and then looked at Matt.

"I'm glad to hear that on several fronts, Doc," Matt stated as Jonas' eyes looked over to the marshal.

"There's more to this, isn't there, marshal?" Jonas said quietly.

Matt nodded, "In order for those men to get what they deserve, I need you to testify against them," Matt said straight out. Matt could see Jonas pulling back inside of himself and he watched the man return his gaze to the ceiling.

"Testify..." was all Jonas managed to say before he drew a shaken breath and then swallow. Jonas shuttered.

"It's best if you leave now, Matt," Doc said knowing that Jonas was still not well enough to think about things like criminal trials.

Matt nodded and turned toward the door, "I'll stop by later," Matt readjusted his hat. Doc just stood by the examination table with Jonas and nodded.

By the time Doc turned back to Jonas, the store owner's eyes were closed. Doc drew his hand across his moustache and shook his head. The doctor pulled the blanket back up under Jonas' chin, "We've been petty rough on you, Jonas. You have all the right to be mad," Doc said to the unconscious man - he knew he'd have to tell him to his face some time soon.

Doc walked to his desk and looked back over his shoulder, as much as Jonas sometimes held high opinions or tried to push his point of view, he was a man of deep feelings and Doc knew this was trying those feelings hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood near his desk and read the telegram. The authorities in Chicago had arrested Doctor Covert, and among the partly dissected bodies in his laboratory was Mrs. Cooper. Samuel Parker was still missing and the authorities had not found any more crates with Covert's address on them.

Matt's hand dropped to his side, "Well, we've located Mrs. Cooper's body," he said.

Newly frowned, "And not Mr. Parker?"

Matt shook his head, no.

Newly pushed himself off the desk, "I have a hunch..."

"Oh?" Matt looked at him.

"Yeah. I bet that Mr. Samuel's body is still right here in Dodge," Newly thought some more.

"Go on," Matt said with great interest.

"I was taking to Burke earlier and he said that the shipping agent at the train station refused to load a crate. He said that it was leaking," Newly stated.

"Leaking?" Matt dropped the telegram onto his desk, "Leaking what?"

"Salt water," Newly said, "and he said it smelled something horrible!"

Matt frowned, "Why was this brought to my attention earlier?"

"To be honest, marshal, I didn't give a second thought after Burke told me," Newly said.

"Come on. Let's get over to the fright yard," Matt said as he pulled the office door open. Newly was right behind him.

The two law men quickly crossed the street and made their way to the train station, "Wally?"

"Yes, marshal?" one of the agents said.

"Newly tells me you didn't ship a crate the other day because it was leaking," Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"Not only it is leaking, it smells like something died in it!" Wally pointed to the crate that sat by itself on the platform.

Matt looked at Newly and they both walked toward the crate. Matt picked up a pry bar and showed it under the lid. With a few good thrusts, the lid popped off exposing the submerged body of Samuel Parker.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt sat in the Long Branch with Doc and Kitty, "I think Jonas is scared half to death about testifying today," Matt frowned.

"I don't blame him," Doc said as he looked down at the cup of coffee that sat on the table in front of him.

"Me neither," Kitty said. "He's gone through so much and to be honest, I don't think he's the same," Kitty said as she too played with her cup of coffee.

Matt frowned, "So it's just not me that noticed?"

Both Doc and Kitty shook their heads. Doc looked up to Matt, "I'll have a word with him," Doc tied to smile.

"Thanks, Doc" Matt said as he stood up from the table, "I guess we'd better get over to the church. That's where Judge Brooker aks this to be held," Matt said and moved toward the door.

"Seems to me that Judge Brooker is just trying to put the fear of the Lord into two individuals that have no souls," Doc ticked his head.

"Well, it is also the biggest public building we have Doc. Remember, there are people from other towns here that have had their relatives..." Matt couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know what you mean, Matt. I just wished Brooker would have found another community to conduct this trial in. It's bad enough what Jonas has already gone through, but what if Judge Brooke sentences these men to hang?"

Matt pursed his lips, "I know, Doc. I've thought about it. Either way, it's going to be hard on Jonas," Matt stated.

"Then its about time we tried to be a bit more supportive for the poor man," Kitty scolded both Matt and Doc. She knew how the taunted him in the past.

Doc made a face, "You are absolutely right, Kitty," Doc said with a tick of his head.

Matt walked over to the Dodge House, where Howie Uzzell had allowed the Judge, witnesses, and families of the departed to stay. Matt wanted to make sure all of them, including Wilbur Jonas where able to relax. Matt also wanted to make sure they were all under one roof in case he or the Judge needed to talk to them.

Matt opened the front door of the hotel and stepped into the large room. His eyes scanned the many people but he didn't see Wilbur Jonas. The marshal walked slowly to the service counter, "Howie, id Jonas still in his room?"

Howie looked up from his book, "I haven't seen Jonas all morning, so I suspect so. Why, is there something wrong?" Howie looked concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want to talk to him before the trial, that's all," Matt said as he pushed himself off the service desk and turned to the stairs.

"Jonas is in room seven, marshal," Howie called after the lawman. Matt indicated with a backward wave of his left hand that he understood. As Matt climbed the stairs the door to room seven opened and Wilbur Jonas stepped into the hall pulling the door close behind him. As he looked over to the stairs, he saw Matt, "Marshal?"

"Jonas," Matt finished climbing and stood on the landing, "I would like to have a word with you, before the trail," Matt moved along the balcony.

Jonas watched Matt, "Certainly," he said as he turned and unlocked the door to his room and stepped in. Matt followed.

Matt closed the door behind him and looked at the mercantile owner, "How are you feeling today?" Matt asked.

Jonas stood in the middle of the room holding his bowler hat in his hands he looked at the floor. He stretched his neck against the high white collar on shirt. Jonas thought a second before answering and brought his eyes up to Matt's "I'm fine..."

Matt stepped closer, "Jonas, I know how hard his is going to be, but there's a lot of people here supporting you right now. And there are a few others who are concerned about you..." Matt said in a more hushed voice.

Jonas was clearly nervous as he continuously flexed his jowls, trying to keep his temper and emotions in check, "I see," he said, "but I don't understand. What I mean is, it always seems to take something like this before I'm even noticed in this community," he said with great disappointment.

Matt frowned, "I'm sorry that you feel that way," he said.

"I'm sorry too marshal, and I think I have made up my mind. Once this trial is over, I will be selling my business and moving," Jonas faced Matt, "I've always tried to be an upright citizen and watch out for this city, and many times I do, I feel ridiculed and tainted as a worry-wart, where all I wanted is safety and peace..." Jonas looked down at the hat he held in his hands. His eyes misted and his lower lip quivered slightly.

Matt didn't know what to say about Jonas' comment, "I guess we'd better get to the trial," Matt said quietly.

"Yes, the trial," Jonas blinked his eyes and placed his hat gently on his still sore head.

Matt opened the door and the two men stepped though, Jonas turned to lock the door. Neither man spoke another word as they walked along the balcony and then down the stairs. The room that was once full of people only held a few who were taking their time to walked to the little white clapboard church at the end of the street.

Matt and Jonas left the Dodge House and continued their journey. Matt glanced over to the store owner who was fully focussed on the church, "There are a lot of people sorry to see you leave Dodge," Matt said.

Jonas blinked and looked up to Matt. He said nothing, but Matt could see that the words meant something to the man. Jonas looked back to the church and said nothing as they continued to walk along the boardwalk. Jonas bit his lower lip as he did when he as in deep thought - his blue eyes looked around the street. There were so many people he'd miss too, but he wasn't going to change his mind on just a few words that the marshal said.

As Matt and Jonas reached the church, Doc, Kitty, Festus, and Newly stood outside waiting for them. Jonas acknowledged their presence and continued into the church.

Matt stopped outside with the others. He watched the store owner walk through the door at the top of the wooden stairs.

"What was that all about?" Doc asked as he looked back to Matt.

Matt frowned, "He told me that once the trial is over he's going to sell his business and move away. He said something about feeling ridiculed..."

"Rid-a-what?" Festus looked at Matt.

Newly looked at Festus with one eyebrow raise, "Ridiculed. It means made fun of, mocked, scoffed at..."

"That ain't good, is it?" Festus said shaking his head.

"No, it isn't and we've got to do something about it" Kitty said.

Matt nodded, "I agree, but we have a trial to deal with right now. Let's help Jonas get through this first," Matt said as he ushered Kitty, Doc and the two deputies into the church where Judge Brooker was just about to enter the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt, Kitty, Doc, Festus, and Newly took their seats near the front of the room. Matt looked over to the jurors and noted how many faces he didn't recognize. He knew that Judge Brooker was bringing people from other communities who were also affected by Doctor Hare and his colleague Charles Beck - not to mention Doctor Covert who was on trial in Chicago.

Matt's eyes then shifted to Wilbur Jonas. The store owner sat stiffly in his chair - his intense blue eyes focussed on the front of the room. Matt could tell the man was a nervous wreck, but admired him for not showing it.

The bailiff walked into the room from the back hall, "All rise," he said clearly. Everyone in the room stood as Judge Brooker came through the same door and took his seat in the chair at the desk. "Be seated," the bailiff said. There was a little bit of chatter as people took their seats.

Brooker ordered for the lawyers on each side of the case to give their opening statements, "And may I remind you, gentlemen, please keep your opening statements confined to the facts," Brooked said as he clasped his hands in front of him on the desk, "and I should point out that due to the number of families represented here, the State of Kansas has appointed lawyer Dawson as legal council."

Matt kept his eyes on Jonas who was watching both lawyers intently.

Dawson took his seat while lawyer Cowan, walked toward the jurors and began his opening statement, "To many of you, this might sound horrific, but if it wasn't for the dedicated or of Doctor Hare and his assistant, Charles Beck, medical science would not advance. It is through this science that illness can be eradicated from society," Cowan continued on. Just about everyone on the room was stunned at Cowan's comments and the fact that he said them so fluently he seemed to believe them himself.

Dawson sat with his arms folded across his chest and sighed. He shook his head ever so slightly.

"So I ask you to enter this trial with an open mind and consideration of the future of medical science," Cowan concluded and took his seat at the table next to Hare and Beck.

Dawson stood and walked to the jurors, "Gentlemen of the jury, my soul purpose here is to prove to you that what Doctor Hare and Charles Beck have committed tragic inhumanities to human bodies, and I wish that you deeply consider all evidence as such," Dawson was composed and spoke eloquently. "During these proceedings you might find some of the evidence difficult to deal with, so we will work though this at a pace that suits your needs and then needs of this court," Dawson concluded.

There was a buzz of talking in the room and Judge Brooker rapped his gavel onto the wooden block on the desk, "Silence in the courtroom," he ordered.

"Please proceed, Mr. Dawson," Brooker said.

Dawson stepped to the chair next to the judge's desk, "I'd like to call my first witness. Mr. Wilbur Jonas, would you please," Dawson indicated that he wanted Jonas to take the witness stand.

Jonas swallowed and slowly stood. He placed his bowler hat on his chair and moved to the front of the room. He stopped at the bailiff who held a Bible in his hand, "Place your right hand on the Bible and raise your left." Jonas did. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I will," Jonas said softly.

"Please be seated," the bailiff said.

Jonas settled into to the chair and tried to avoid eye contact with Hare and Beck who sat at the desk to the left, with their lawyer Cowan. Both men glared at the store owner.

Dawson placed his right hand on the back of the chair Jonas was sitting in, "Mr. Jonas. Would you please tell the court what happened to you on Tuesday, September 1875," Dawson smiled at Jonas who was looking up at him.

Jonas nodded and cleared his throat, "It happened the same day that Samuel Parker's body was taken from Percy Crump's undertakers business. The marshal sent out search parties and at first I didn't want to be involved. But when I saw the marshal on his own, I decided that I was going to join him," Jonas stated.

Matt looked at Doc, "Why didn't he tell me that before?" he asked in a hushed voice. Doc could only shack his head and shrug.

"I removed my apron and started out of my store when Doctor Hare and Mr. Beck stopped me. Naturally I was taken back and they looked quite serious, so I backed into the store where I bumped into their assistant, Hans," Jonas bit at his lower lips as he did when he was nervous.

Jonas' account on how Beck and Hans tied him up in the storage room had most people cringing, "And then I tried to get away from then when the big fella whacked me with a frying pan. I don't remember being place in the crate in the alley," he stated.

"Go on, Mr. Jonas," Dawson urged Jonas to continue. Wilbur Jonas swallowed when he glanced over to Hare and Beck.

"When I finally came to, I was removed from the crate and carried over to the old saddle factory where, Mr. Beck and Hans tied me to a table. I was near scared half to death by this point. I wasn't even certain that anyone knew I was missing!"

"Now, calm yourself down, Mr. Jonas. I realize this was an emotional time for you, however, we just need to hear what happened next," Dawson said in a soothing tone.

Matt, Kitty, Doc, Festus, and Newly exchanged looks. Matt made a face and returned his eyes to Jonas, as did the others.

"It was then Doctor Hare pulled a vile and a syringe out of his medical bag and prepared to inject whatever it was in the syringe into me." Jonas blinked, "I was very lucky, however, because that is when the Marshal, Festus, and Doc showed up. Had they been one second later, I would be dead." the store owner shuttered.

"Thank you, Mr. Jonas," Dawson said, "Those are all my questions for now," he patted Jonas on the shoulder and looked over to Cowan.

Cowan stood and adjusted his waistcoat, "Mr. Jonas, how do you know that the syringe contained a poisonous substance, you aren't a doctor, are you?"

"No," Jonas said.

"Then how do you know that you might have died had the marshal and his friends not stopped Doctor Hare?"

"If Doctor Hare didn't want to harm me, we wouldn't had kidnapped me in such a fashion and treated me the way he did," Jonas stated as he glared at the lawyer.

"According to my clients, you seemed to have something against them the moment they arrived in Dodge. Is that true?"

"I didn't have anything against them. I feel there was something unusual about them like a gut reaction," Jonas answered. Jonas' facade was slowly giving into this nerves.

"So you told people about them?" Cowan swept his right hand toward Hare and Beck.

Jonas looked at Dawson and then to Cowan, "I only told people that I didn't trust them. I didn't point any fingers," he sputtered.

"Thank you, Mr. Jonas. Those are all my questions for now," Cowan smiled at Judge Brooker and Dawson before he returned to his seat.

Brooker dropped his gavel, "The court will take a ten minute break," Brooker said.

"All rise," the bailiff ordered as Judge Brooker left the room.

Jonas slowly stood from the witness chair and made his way back to his seat. Matt wove his way through the crowd stood next to Jonas, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to join me in the search for Samuel Parker, Jonas?"

Jonas looked at Matt, "I didn't think it mattered," he said before his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Certainly it matters. Jonas, I don't want you to leave Dodge. Neither does Kitty, Doc, Festus, Newly and the list goes on," Matt placed his hand on Wilbur Jonas' shoulder, "You are as much a part of this town as the rest of us, and I don't like when you belittle yourself," Matt tried to explain.

Jonas' eyes lifted back up to Matt's. Thank you, marshal," a faint smile curved his lips under his silver moustache. Matt smiled back, "You did just fine up there," he thumbed toward the witness seat.

"Thanks," Jonas sighed, "but I have to tell you, with those two starring at me like that, I was getting nervous!" Jonas laughed lightly.

Matt patted Jonas on the shoulder, "They are the ones who should be nervous," Matt smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy Crump settled down into the witness chair and composed himself. The undertaker looked around the room and wonder how many other bodies had been taken as the trial hadn't ravelled that information yet.

Cowan slowly walked toward Crump, "Mr. Crump. I understand that you are Dodge City's undertaker," he stated.

"Yes," Crump acknowledged that the statement was correct.

"Isn't true the night of the death of Mr. Samuel Parker, you received his body from Doctor Adams who placed it in your care?" Cowan asked.

"Yes," Percy Crump didn't like the man's tone.

"Then how is it, that a professional, such as yourself didn't take time to lock your business and allow the body to go missing?" Cowan was trying his best to discredit Crump.

"We've never had bodies go missing before, in Dodge. Not from the grave, or from my business. Not until your clients came to town," Crump said in a cold firm voice - one no one had ever heard the likes from the usually quiet man.

Cowan made a face and looked over to Hare and Beck. Their eyes were glued to their lawyer. Slowly Cowan turned his attention back to Crump, "Isn't it considered careless in your professional opinion, to allow bodies to go missing?"

Percy Crump had enough and he looked at Judge Brooker, "Answer his question Mr. Crump," Brooker then glared at Cowan.

"Yes, your honour," Crump said and looked back to Cowan, "It would be careless under normal circumstances. Out of my seventeen years in Dodge, I have never had such strange occurrences."

Cowan made a face, "Thank you Mr. Crump. Those are all of my questions for now..."

Dawson moved toward the witness chair, "Mr. Crump...can you please tell the jury what happened the morning you discovered that Mr. Parker's body was missing?"

"Certainly," Percy Crump said and launched into his account about the missing body and the foot prints in the alley. "And why did you and the Marshal feel these foot prints were of those of the persons who committed the abduction?"

Percy smiled, "No one but the dead, the Doctor, and I were back there that evening, and the dead man wasn't walking," and chuckle rose from the courtroom and Brooker rapped the desk with his gavel, "Go on, Mr. Crump," he urged.

"Yes, your honour," Percy quickly continued with his story of the events," I know what my shoe print looks like so it was a natural assumption that whoever took Mr. Parker was in the back alley at sometime during the night. Upon finding that the body was missing, I immediately called for the marshal's assistance in locating his body," Crump continued.

"Go on," Dawson looked over his shoulder to Cowan.

"It was deputy Haggen that followed the tracks until he lost them," Crump stated.

Hare turned and glared at Beck, "I thought I taught you to be more careful..." he said through his clenched teeth.

"It was a back alley, I didn't give it another thought..." Beck whispered back.

Dawson straightened himself, "Have you met the Doctor Hare and his assistant Beck, before now?"

"No," Crump replied.

Wilbur Jonas watched on with intense interest. He wasn't particularly happy with lawyer Cowan's attempts to slander everyone, including himself, that set foot on the witness stand. His hope for a conviction did lay with lawyer Dawson.

Dawson called for his first piece of evidence, "Now I must tell the jury that this piece of evidence might be disturbing," Dawson waved him hand and as the two men wheeled the crate with Samuel Parker's body inside and placed it at the front of the room.

The whole room was a buzz and people from the back of the room where stranding to have a look. Dawson asked for the two appointed clerks to assist and lift the lid.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight.

"Order, order in the court!" Brooker demanded.

The room continued to buzz for a few more minutes as Brooker tried to regain order. Finally everyone calmed down and waited for Lawyer Dawson to continue.

"As a professional undertaker, you have, I would imagine have taken schooling, is this correct?"

"Yes, it is," Crump responded.

"Would you also agree that shipping a body, for any purpose, this method is incorrect?" Dawson pointed to the crate.

"Not only is it incorrect, it is an atrocity! Alive and dead, people get my fullest respect, and not in my wildest dreams would do anything like that..." Percy Crump shook his head in sorry, "Poor Mr. Parker."

"That's all for now, Mr. Crump," Dawson said and stepped away from the witness stand. He ordered the crate to be closed and moved over to the undertaker's business, "You may go, Mr. Crump, if you wish."

Crump nodded and scooped up his hat and followed the men with the crate. Again the room was a hum of people talking among themselves.

Once again Judge Brooker pounded the wooden block with his gavel, "Order!"

The crowd finally calmed down, "Mr. Dawson, your next witness, please," Brooker said with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

"Certain, your honour," Dawson called Doc to the stand," Doctor Adams if you will," he motioned.

Doc stood and wove his way through the group before he was able to reach the stand to be sworn in. He concluded with "I will" and sat down.

"I would like you to tell the court, how bad an injury Mr. Jonas suffered in his first attack," Dawson folded his arms across his chest and turned to look at Hare and Beck briefly before he returned his attention to Doc.

"Certainly," Doc stated which a brush of his moustache. "Any head injury is dangerous, but it's been a very long time since I've seen one as bad as Jonas'. Had they hit him one inch more to the left, they would have killed him outright. It fractured his skull, and he's likely to have headaches for months to come. Not to mention the amount of blood he lost. At his age, he's luck to be alive," Doc pointed out.

Jonas could feel just about everyone's eyes in the room on him. He just looked down at his hat.

"Thank you doctor. Now you have had an opportunity to examine the substance in the vile and syringe, correct?"

"Yes," Doc nodded.

"Would you please tell the court what that was and what it would have done to Mr. Jonas if he were injected with it?"

Doc nodded again, "The poison is strychnine, and it would have been a very violent way to die," Doc stated.

"How so?" Dawson asked.

"Strychnine causes violent spasms, which is likely why they had Jonas tied down so tightly to the table. It would have been a hell of a death and a cruel one. Anyone whose been poisoned with strychnine would have suffered these violent spasms while fully conscious and only die of suffocation caused by a paralysis of the respiratory muscles," Doc concluded.

Again Jonas felt like all eyes where on him. Doc had told him what the substance was and what effect it would have, but hearing it again, made the store owner almost sick to his stomach.

"Thank you doctor," Dawson smiled and turned to Cowan, "Your witness."

Cowan stood, "I have no questions, your honour," he sat down again.

Hare glared at him, "Obviously I'm not paying you enough," he hissed at Cowan.

"I don't want your dirty money. I don't even know why I thought I could win," Cowan growled back.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt, Kitty, Festus, and Newly left the courtroom as more witnesses from other communities testified. Doc stayed and sat with Wilbur Jonas. Neither man said much but exchanged glances every now and again over a new ripple in the story.

Once all of the witnesses had spoken, Judge Brooker told the jurors what he expected them to do and that the court would reassemble in two hours - with a hopeful verdict.

The men of the jury were removed from the courtroom and escorted to a room over at the Dodge House where they would work through the evidence and testimonies to come up with a verdict of innocent or guilty. The bailiff and several armed guards escorted Doctor Hare and Charles Beck back to the jail house. Both men glared at both Jonas and the doctor as they slowly walked by.

Brooker then left the room as the spectators began to clear the room. Jonas remained seated and many of his patrons walked by and either patted him on the shoulder of offered him kind word. Doc sat quietly next to him.

Soon the room was empty except for Jonas and Doc, "You okay?" Doc asked in a low but concerned voice as hr looked over to Wilbur Jonas.

Jonas nodded, "I'll be just fine, Doc," his eyes slowly shifted to the doctor's. "I guess I've been wrong," Jonas sort of laughed at himself.

"Oh? About what?" Doc looked at the store owner.

"My friends," Jonas smiled.

Doc smiled even more broadly, "Come on Jonas. After those questions this morning, I think you could use a drink," Doc said as he stood and patted the store owner on the shoulder to get him to move.

"Oh, I don't know, Doc," Jonas fussed as he stood and played with the hat he held in his hands.

Doc scratched his neck just below his right ear, "I'll even buy," he mused as he watched the store owner.

"Oh, it isn't the cost Doc..." he continued to fidget.

"Then what is it?" Doc asked.

"I've been too caught up with all of this, and well, I've been a dang fool," Jonas chirped.

"No one is going to fault you for being upset these past days. You have all the right to be..." Doc offered.

"You really think so? I mean, I've had a few moments at the store that I can't actually be proud of. You know how folks can be..."

"I know. However, being upset until this thing is over its part of the process. And the more I know about those two, the more think about it and you. It's all so wrong, "Doc stopped himself before he got more philosophical, " Now come on, Kitty will have already poured you a drink," Doc gently grabbed Jonas by the arm and pulled him forward. "Well, I must say a drink would surely take the edge off my nerves right now," Jonas laughed a little more.

Doc ticked his head, "You're not half bad, Jonas," He placed his hand firmly on the store owner's back between his shoulders.

Jonas smiled. Both Jonas and Doc walked to the door, "Did you really mean what you said about my head?"

"Every word of it," Doc answered.

"Oh, my..." Jonas said with an usual tone in his voice which caused Doc to chuckle, "Just remember you had a skilled physician looking after you. I wasn't about to let you die," Doc smiled.

"I'm eternity grateful to hear that, Doc," Jonas said with his dry wit.

Kitty had just placed a tray on the table and began to set the glasses out in front of Matt, Festus and Newly when Doc and Jonas walked through the door.

Jonas could feel all eyes on him again, but tried not to let it bother him as he and Doc made their way to the back of the saloon. Kitty looked up, "Oh, I didn't think you two were going to join us," Kitty smiled and set two more drinks out.

Jonas waited for Kitty to sit, before he took the chair next to Matt, "That was some good testimony, Jonas," Matt smiled.

"Well, marshal, I was merely telling the truth," Jonas looked around the room. It wasn't his usual place to be in the afternoon.

"Wall I hope that the jury come back with a hangin' verdict," Festus fussed with his glass.

"Well, whatever their verdict is, it won't be good got Hare and Beck, I can count on that," Matt sipped his drink.

"And if they do come back with a hanging verdict, do you suppose Judge Brooker will ask to have it happen in Dodge?" Kitty asked.

Matt nodded, "I would think so. Which means I'll have to find a hangman," Matt set his glass down.

"I'll do it, marshal," Jonas looked Matt straight in the eyes.

"Huh?" Matt couldn't believe what he heard from Jonas.

"I said I'll do it. The hanging..."

"Well," Matt looked around the table and over his shoulder. Anyone with hin hearing distance starred at Jonas. No one ever expected the relatively meek man to say what he just did.

Jonas kept his eyes on Matt and waited for an answer. Slowly he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. Matt could see that Jonas truly ment what he said.

Matt wet his lips, "Well, thank you for the offer, Jonas, but I think that it would look better if it was done by someone who wasn't directly involved," Matt said in a hushed voice.

"Those two don't deserve to live," Jonas said with a calculated coolness in his voice.

Doc and Kitty exchanged glances before their eyes met Matt's, "Now I know you're upset, Jonas, but I just can't let you take on the duties so that you can follow that passage in the Bible - you know, an eye for an eye," Matt said.

"Exodus 21:22..." Jonas said. "I wasn't exactly thinking that. I was thinking of what they did to Mrs. Cooper and Samuel Parker," Jonas' eyes settled on the glass he held in his hands. "Even the dead can't rest with them here," he swallowed and then took another drink.

Matt pursed his lips and looked across at Doc and Kitty. Festus watched Jonas, "He's right Matthew," the hill man looked over to Matt. "As long as them two are on this side of the ground, on one is safe," Festus said in a quiet voice as he reflected on the sight of the open grave and Mrs. Cooper's body gone from pine box.

Matt sighed and looked at Jonas, "You're right Jonas, about what you said. But I still can't let you pull the lever. You may think its fine right now, but you'll not be able to live with yourself afterward. You care too much for the people around you..."

Jonas simply nodded, "That's fine of you to say, marshal," he looked up at Matt, "I suppose you are right."


	22. Chapter 22

Ed O'Connor stood and walked to the window, "Why are you making this so damn difficult, Louie?"

"The judge said we have to prove their guilt beyond a reasonable doubt, and so far we haven't had anyone witness them put Mr. parker in the crate..." Louie Pheeters stated. Although many of the towns' folk saw him as a rummy, Pheeters kept his ears and eyes opened, and he wasn't a stupid man.

"Come on Louie!" O'Connor yelled, "You heard what they were going to do to Jonas, and you heard that Mrs. Cooper's body was dissected in Chicago," the rancher glared at Louie.

"I did. And I am sorry that Mr. Jonas had to go through such a terrible thing. And for that, those two should be punished. However," Louie stood, "Until you or anyone here can prove to me that they actually put Mr. Parker in that crate, I'm afraid I cannot offer a conviction on that..."

O'Connor huffed, "This is just perfect," he looked from Pheeters to the other men in the room.

Barney Danches looked over his notes and if anyone could take notes, it was the telegraph operator, "Percy Crump noted the foot prints in his back alley, and they matched the one where they found Jonas. In my books, that places them at the scene of the crime..."

"It might, but no one saw them actually put Mr. Parker in the box!" Louie argued.

"Are you willing to say nay, when at least twelve families have lost loved ones to these two, not to mention they almost murdered Wilbur Jonas," O'Connor pushed his index finger hard onto the table into the pile of pages of scribbled evidence.

"May I?" Louie asked as he reached for the notes and sat down. He carefully read each page, looking for a hint or something he missed.

Ed O'Connor rolled his eyes, "This could take a while."

Harry Bodkin stood up and pushed his hands into his trouser pockets, "I'd rather us do a proper job, than do the wrong thing," the banker stated as he walked to the furthest window and looked down on the street. Front Street was practically void of people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas had gotten up and left the small group about a half an hour ago, "What did you think of Jonas' statement?" Matt asked Doc as the marshal leaned onto the table. Kitty sat with her chin in her hands and waited to hear what Doc thought.

Doc ticked his head, "Well, I never thought I'd hear him volunteer for something like that," Doc said as he looked at Matt then Kitty. "But you know, maybe he should be the one to pull the lever," Doc said.

"But," Matt started.

"I know he's too close to the case. But look at it from his point of view - it could be like closing a chapter for him," Doc said, "and it might be what he needs."

Kitty rested her arms on the table and looked at Doc, "Well it won't be easy on him. We've all see the looks on men's faces after they have pulled the lever," she said with concern in her tone.

Doc nodded, "I'll have a talk with him, just to make sure he meant what he said," the doctor said as he stood

Matt also stood, "I'll come with you," he said and shrugged back to Kitty before following the doctor to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy Crump had finished drying off the deceased Samuel Parker and layed him out on the embalming table. Crump pulled a white sheet up over the dead man's body and face before he turned to take the crate out into the alley. As the undertaker bent over to pick up the lid, a tiny gold object at the bottom of the crate caught his eyes. Slowly he reached down and picked the item up.

Crump walked to the open door and stepped out into the sunlight to examine the object better. He turned it in his fingers and then realized what he was looking at - it was the backing of a gold cufflink. Crump's eyes looked to the body and know that Parker wasn't wearing any cufflinks when Doc brought him into the office on the night he went missing.

Crump wrapped his hand around the object and headed to the jail in search of Matt. As he left the undertaker's building, he saw Doc and the marshal enter Jonas' store, "Marshal!" he yelled as he quickly crossed the street.

Matt stood on the boardwalk out front of the general store, "What is it Percy?"

"Marshal. As I was moving the crate out of my office, I found his," he said as he opened his hand, palm up.

Matt looked down at the object, "It's the back off a cufflink, isn't it?" he looked up to Percy's eyes.

"Yes. Mr. Parker was not wearing cufflinks, marshal," he said.

By now, both Doc and Jonas were out front of the store looking at the object. "There are two men who have been wearing cufflinks," Jonas said and looked up to Matt.

"Hare and Beck," Matt stated and Jonas nodded. Matt plucked the backing from Percy's hand, "Brooker has to know about this and so does the jury," Matt said as he quickly stepped down from the boardwalk and crossed the street to talk to Judge Brooker.

Doc, Percy Crump and, Wilbur Jonas exchanged glances.

"That will sure clinch the case," Jonas said as he turned back into his store. Doc winked at Percy and turned to follow the store owner, "Jonas?" Doc stopped midway into the room.

Jonas stood with his back to the doctor and his hands flat out on the counter top.

Doc moved closer, "Jonas. You okay?"

Jonas nodded slightly, "I'm just so tired of this..."

Doc's eyebrows rose in agreement, "I can imagine you are which is one reason Matt and I were coming to see you," Doc said softly.

Jonas slowly turned and looked at Doc.

"We've been talking," Doc pursed his lips and stepped closer. Doc looked Jonas in the eyes, "If you really think you are up to it, Matt will give you the job."

Jonas nodded, "Thanks, Doc. I'll give it some more consideration," he tried to smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Matt knocked on the door to the room where Judge Brooker was residing in the church, "Judge Brooker. It's Matt Dillon. I need to speak to you and it's a matter of urgency," Matt waited at the door as he heard the judge moving around and slowly walk to the door. Matt looked down at the door knob as it turned.

"Matt?" Brooked said as he opened the door and allowed Matt into the room.

"Judge, we need to get this evidence to the jury," Matt held his had out open to show the judge the backing off the cufflink.

Brooker picked the tiny gold object up and looked at it, "Where did this come from?" he looked at Matt.

"Percy Crump found it in the bottom of the crate that Mr. Parker was packed into when he was preparing the body," Matt tucked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Brooker turned back into the room, "According to the bailiff, there is one juror who is undecided. This could turn the verdict around, otherwise we'd have a hung jury and this whole proceeding would have to either be dismissed or a new trial, and that would not be in good keeping for what these two deserve," he looked back at Matt.

"Can the bailiff deliver it to the jury?" Matt asked.

"It's not that simple. I'll have to halt the jury and call the court back to order - including the two accused," Brooker stated, after all, they would have to see this new evidence as well."

"Well, what can we do to make this work?" Matt asked.

Brooker looked down at the gold backing and frowned, "This could be considered questionable and prescient setting, but I will have the bailiff to suspend the jurors' deliberations and reconvene the court so that this evidence can be entered into the record,"

"That's fine Judge," Matt smiled.

"Be sure to tell Mr. Jonas, Doctor Adams, and Percy Crump," Brooker said.

"I will," Matt turned to the door.

"I'll reconvene the court in one hour," Brooker stated.

"We'll be there," Matt said over his shoulder as he smiled and left the room. He knew he put Brooker in an awkward situation, but they both wanted a solid outcome of the trial.

Matt walked back to the general store where Jonas was busy with some customers. He waited until the store owner was finished before he spoke.

"Marshal?" Jonas said as he adjusted his silver glasses so that he could read a label on the can he held. He looked over the glasses to the marshal.

"Judge Brooker will be reconvening the court in an hour so that the cufflink backing and be entered as evidence," Matt stated.

"I see," Jonas said meekly.

Matt was just about to leave, "Are you all right?"

"I'm just thinking about the trial, and everything. It's all kinda overwhelming," Jonas then tried to busy himself.

Matt smiled "Yeah, it sure is. But you are all right, right?"

"Of course, marshal. I'm fine..." Jonas looked up from a ledger he was working on.

""Good. I'll see you in an hour in the court room," Matt said and walked out of the store in search of Doc. The logical place to start would be the Long Branch Saloon. Matt stopped at the saloon swing doors and looked into the room. Sure enough, Doc was sitting with Kitty at the back table.

Matt pushed though the doors and walked back to the table, "I've got some good news," he said as he settled into a chair.

"Well that sure would be welcomed about now," Doc grunted.

"What is it, Matt?" Kitty looked from Doc to Matt.

"Judge Brooker is going to reconvene the court in an hour so that the new evidence can be introduced," Matt said as he leaned on the table.

"Good, the more evidence against those two the better. I bet Jonas is happy to hear that," Doc said as he ran his hand across his moustache. "Listen, I am going over to talk to Jonas some more about the hanging, should we get that far," Doc said as he stood.

Matt nodded and watched over his shoulder to see Doc leave the Long Branch. Matt then looked to Kitty, "What do you think about letting Jonas pull the lever?"

"Oh, I don't know, Matt. I've seen men with stronger will do it and even they come off the scaffold shaking..."

"I know," Matt pursed his lips, "but Doc seems to think it will help in close this chapter in his life," Matt frowned. "I'll have to ask Judge Brooker what he thinks, should we get a conviction and Brooker sentences them to hang."

"Well, I can kind of see Doc's point. I'd just hate to see Jonas even more hurt over all of this..." Kitty said in a hushed voice.

Matt looked up into Kitty's eyes, "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Hare stood at the bars in the jail cell, "What do you mean they have found more evidence?" his voice was eerie and cold.

Beck was glued to the set of bars in his cell and watched Hare and the bailiff, "I don't have any details. All I know is that the Judge has reconvened the court and we will be escorting you both back to the courtroom in forty-five minutes," the bailiff stated before he left the small room in the jail house and pulled the door closed behind him.

Newly O'Brien and Festus Haggen watched the bailiff leave with his men, "Do you think with what they found will get them to swinging from a rope?" Festus turned and looked at Newly.

"I suspect so," Newly made a face. "I can say this for certain, I'll be glad when this is all over with," he looked at the hill man.

"I gots to agree with you thar, Newly," Festus sighed, "cause this whole mess has got Dodge and everyone all jumbled up," the deputy said and walked to the wood stove to pour a coffee.

"Here, let me pour it for you, Festus. Doc said you shouldn't move your arm around too much just yet," Newly said and smiled.

"Thanks, Newly," Festus smiled back.

Doctor Hare sat on his cot and looked at Charles Beck, "What possible evidence could they have found, Charles?"

"Beck shrugged, "I don't know! Maybe more foot prints...I don't know!" Beck said with slight panic in his voice.

:It had better be nothing they can trace to you, for so help me, God, I will kill you myself," Hare's eyes grew black, "do you understand?"

Beck merely nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt joined Kitty and Doc as they walked over to the church where Judge Brooker had asked that the court reconvene. As they entered, Matt noticed the jury was in place off to the side, and that both the defence and state lawyer were talking.

"This is entirely inadmissible!" Cowan said in a firm voice.

"I think that the evidence is more than worthy of being admitted and extremely relevant to this case," Dawson argued.

"Of course you would," Cowan hissed before he turned abruptly and took his seat next to Hare and Beck. Hare leaned toward his lawyer, "What evidence do they have now?" his voice was raspy and eerie as he whispered the question.

"A gold backing off a cufflink," Cowan starred forward as he answered.

Hare sat straight and his eyes shifted to Beck. Charles Back looked down at his cuffs, and both cufflinks were fully intact. Beck lifted his eyes to Hare who watched his assistant. Slowly Hare looked down at the cuffs on his starched white shirt and realized that the back was likely his. Hare's eyes darted around the room. He was now calculating a way out.

"All rise," the bailiff said in a strong voice. Judge Brooker entered the room and took his seat.

"Please be seated," the bailiff ordered and the gallery of jurors and room of spectators all took their seats.

Brooker looked around the room, "I'm sure by now you have all heard that a new and very important piece of evidence was found early today," he stated. "This is likely a president setting move, on this court to have reconvened midway through the jury's deliberations. However, as the judge, I felt that this evidence will bring a verdict in a time and agreeable fashion," Brooker nodded toward the jurors.

Louie Pheeters watched the judge with great interest and longing to know what was found and where.

"Bailiff, if you will," Brooker motioned for the bailiff to produce the tiny object for viewing before each side was allowed to ask questions.

Most people strained their eyes to see the little golden dome held gently in the bailiff's fingers. Doctor Hare glared at the object and willed for it to go way.

Lawyer Cowan stood and asked to see the object up close. The bailiff handed it to the lawyer and watched him with interests, "It's a cufflink backing, so what? You could have found this on the street right out front of here," he laughed.

Brooker looked up at the lawyer, "It was found in the crate that held Mr. Parker's body," the judge's voice was calm. "Perhaps you'd like to show it to your clients..."

Cowan made a face and turned to face both Hare and Beck, "You either of you recognize this?"

Hare leaned forward and hissed a very quite yes, and glared at his lawyer. Cowan swallowed and stood straight. The lawyer thought for a moment and then turned back to the judge and shook his head, "These cufflink backings are a dime a dozen," he smiled.

Jonas starred at the man from his seat next to Doc, "No they aren't..." he muttered. Doc's eyebrows rose and he looked over to Jonas whose eyes remained fixed to the object in Cowan's hand.

Lawyer Dawson stood up, and walked toward Cowan, "May I?" he extended his hand and waited for Cowan to place the gold dome in his palm. Cowan pursed his lips and placed the backing onto Dawson's outstretched hand and then walked back to his chair.

Dawson looked at the object and then over to the judge, "Your Honour, I would like to call upon someone in this room that can verify if in fact that this particular cufflink back is a "dime a dozen" variety, or whether it belongs to someone of greater tastes," Dawson asked.

"Certainly. Just get on with it," Brooker motioned.

Dawson nodded, "Mr. Wilbur Jonas. Would you please come forward and examine this object?"

Jonas looked over to Matt and then to Doc. Slowly he looked back to Dawson and stood. Jonas made his way to the front of the room. "I understand that you carry jewellery in your general store," Dawson handed the backing to Jonas.

"I do. There's no jewellery in Dodge so as a general store owned, I carry many pieces..." he looked Dawson in the eyes.

Dawson smiled, "Good. Now will you please look at that cufflink backing and tell me in your professional opinion who might own cufflinks like this in Dodge."

Jonas pulled his reading glasses out of his vest pocket and pulled the arms over his ears before he took the tiny object, "Oh my," he said with slight surprise, "I can tell you no one in Dodge would have been able to afford a pair of cufflinks that this back belongs to," Jonas stated and handed it hack to Dawson.

"And why do you say that Mr. Jonas?" Dawson inquired.

"That has a European hallmark on it," Jonas stated.

"Hallmark?"

"Yes. Hallmarks are the tiny impressions that the gold and silversmiths use to identify their work and tall how any karats or sterling there is in an object..." Jonas said matter-of-factly.

"I see," Dawson looked over to Cowan, "So you would say that this is not a dime a dozen cufflink backing, correct?"

Jonas nodded, "Yes."

Dawson smiled, "You may take your seat again Mr. Jonas."

Jonas moved quickly back to his seat next to Doc. The town physician just shook his head in slight amazement, as he just thought Jonas bought things and sold them at a slightly higher price to make a profit. Doc never gave the store owner as second thought about what knowledge he'd need to know of his merchandise as well as he did, "Hallmarks, huh?" he smiled at Jonas. Jonas looked over his glasses at the doctor, "Remind me sometime to show you," he looked back at Dawson.

Doc made a face and knew Jonas he ment what he said.

Dawson turned to the judge, "Your Honour, I would like to request that both of Mr. Cowan's clients offer to show us their cufflinks."

"By all means," Brooker said ad with that Doctor Hare stood up and wrapped his good arm around Cowan's neck, "No one is going to convict myself or Beck here of any crime!" The whole room erupted into chaos as Hare tried to pull Cowan out of the building through the crowd.


	25. Chapter 25

Matt and Festus were their feet and cautioned the rest of the spectators to remain in their chairs. Matt had his hand on his gun and he watched Hare pulled Cowan further toward the door. Beck followed closely and tried to keep his body shielded behind Cowan and Hare.

"I sware I'll kill this man if you follow us out of this building!" Hare growled as Cowan struggled against the doctor's strong grip.

Hare continued to back to the door and opened it. Unfortunately for him, he walked right into Newly O'Brien who stood with his rifle clutched in his hands, "They thought you might try and pull something like this," he shoved the firearm into Hare's lower back.

Hare froze. "You bastards," he seethed though his teeth as he looked over his shoulder.

Matt and Festus were quick to respond and pull Cowan free from Hare's clutch, "Doctor, I'm guessing that cufflink backing belongs to you or Beck, so you might as well say," Matt pulled the doctor back to the table where he and Beck were sitting.

Louie Pheeters looked slowly over to Ed O'Connor and gave a very slight nod.

Brooker was on his feet and hammering his gavel onto the wooden block, "Would this court please come to order!"

Slowly the room quieted down and people took to their seats as Matt, Newly, and Festus stood guard over the two accused men.

Brooker scowled at Hare and Beck, "You have caused quite the stir just now, Doctor Hare. Do you care to explain why?"

Hare stood, "None of you would understand the importance of what we were doing. You're all closed minded! Without human bodies, how are our students going to learn?" the doctor clearly believed what he was doing was the right thing to do.

Brooker watched the doctor for a moment, "Would you please take your seat, Doctor Hare." Brooker then turned his attention to the jury, "Members of the jury. I will now ask that you are sequestered to your room so that you may continue on you deliberations to find a verdict in his case. I will give you two hours," Brooker dropped his gavel onto the wooden block.

"All rise," the bailiff ordered as Brooker left the room and Matt, Festus, and Newly guided Hare and Beck out of the room and back to the jail.

Jonas stood and looked over to Doc, "Is this ever going to end?" with exasperation in his whole being.

Doc tried to smile and patted Jonas on the upper right arm, "I'm sure it will, Jonas. Come on, lets get another drink and you can tell me about those hallmarks..."

Jonas smiled slightly, "I can't ever remember a time I've been into the saloon so many times in one day."

Kitty chuckled, "Lets get out of here. This courtroom is beginning to give me the creeps," she said as she followed other members of the community out of the church. It was later in the day and while the trial was the talk of the town, not many people were out and about.

Doc, Kitty, and Jonas walked over to the Long Branch where they would wait the two hours and hopefully hear the verdict.

The Jurors were no sooner in the hotel room when Ed O'Connor folded his arms across his chest, "So, Louie, what can you say about that?"

"Well," Louie stood from his chair at the side of the room and looked at the cufflink backing that sat on the little table that was set up in the middle of the room, "We know it belongs to one of the accused, but which one?"

"Why does it matter?" Harry Bodkin asked.

"It would seem to me that whoever it belongs to was the final one that touched the body, making him more guilty than the other," Louie answered.

"I'm not following you," O'Connor said.

"We now know they are both guilty of taking Mr. Parker's body, but are they both _as_ guilty?" Louie pondered.

"I don't see that this matters. They could have swapped rolls all along with each person the snatched. Guilty is guilty!" Bodkin huffed.

Louie sat down in front of the tiny gold object, "Yes, I suppose you are right," he sighed.

"So, what is your vote?" O'Connor asked.

Louie looked up at the group of men in front of him, "Guilty."

O'Connor yelped in victory. Louie shook his head, "They are still human beings," he said solemnly.

"Hardly," Nathan Burke barked, "They are the devil as sure as the sun comes up each day. No human being would have done such things to another."

Barney Danches looked at Burke, "For once you've said something profound."

Burke rolled his eyes knowing that Danches' comment was ladled with sarcasm.

Ed O'Connor knocked on the hotel door and waited for the bailiff to open it. The bailiff stepped into the room, "Have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes," O'Connor stated "and it's guilty," he said with pride.

"I'll notify the judge and the court will reconvene when he calls for it. Until then please remain here," the bailiff said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"What do you think the sentence will be?" Louie asked.

"Well, with all the things those two have done in Dodge alone, I would think they'll hang," Bodkin said. Ed O'Connor nodded in agreement, "Especially considering all the other families and towns that have been affected."

Regardless, Louie Pheeters still felt badly for his decision, but it was the only way. He hoped that should he been in the same position as the two men, that someone would take their time in the case, as he had just did for them.


	26. Chapter 26

The courtroom was even more packed with spectators than earlier in the day, once word had gotten out that the jury had a verdict. It seemed like forever to Jonas before the bailiff ordered everyone to stand as Judge Brooker took his seat at the table which sat at the front of the room. Brooker sat down and the bailiff asked everyone to take their seats.

Again, Matt, Festus, and Newly hovered near Hare and Beck who sat at table off to the left of the room with Cowan. The lawyer had moved his chair further to the end of the desk, away from Hare.

Brooker cleared his voice, "Foreman of the jury, please stand."

Ed O'Connor slowly stood as both Hare and Beck eyed him.

"It is my understanding that the jury has come to a verdict," Brooker stated.

"Yes, you Honour, we have," O'Connor swallowed and sweat now beaded on his forehead as Hare narrowed his eyes at the rancher.

"Please tell the court," Brooker urged.

O'Connor nodded, "Yes. This jury finds the accused guilty on all counts of gross misconduct with dead human bodies," he gulped.

Brooker looked slowly over to Doctor Hare and Charles Beck, "I see. You may be seated Mr. O'Connor."

Hare was seething and his dark eyes shifted quickly to the judge.

"Doctor Hare and Charles Beck. Please stand and accept your sentence," Brooker asked and both men slowly stood and faced the judge.

"It is my duty as the Judge of these proceedings to sentence both of you to hang by the neck until you are dead. No moral reason that you tried to convey will right the horrible wrongs that you have committed to the many deceased, and not to mention what you had planned to do to Mr. Wilbur Jonas. Your sentence will be carried out at six thirty, Friday morning, this week." Brooker dropped his gavel onto the block, "This court is dismissed."

Both Kitty and Doc looked over to Jonas who had taken the back of the chair in front of him; with his head down, they both heard him say, "Thank God."

The next hurdle was the actual hanging and everyone one including Wilbur Jonas was wondering who would pull the lever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas couldn't believe that it was already Friday morning. He'd been up most of the night thinking about the events that had led up to the execution and he wondered if he was the right man for the job.

He offered and had remained adamant all week, and he felt deep down that he had to pull the lever. Part of him felt it would end the horrible chapter in his life, and another part was equally terrified that it would only make maters worse. Nonetheless, he was committed to do the job.

The sun was barely over the eastern horizon when he pulled his hat on and opened the front door to his house. Matt was standing there waiting, "Are you still sure you want to do this, Jonas?"

Jonas nodded, "Yes, marshal," he said softly.

Matt gracefully drew his hand across allowing Jonas to walk first. Without a word they entered the small compound at the back of the livery stable. A hand full of people were standing around the wooden structure. The duel trap doors were being put through their final tests.

Jonas stood quietly off to the side and watched. He blinked as he tried to straighten out his emotions. Doc Adams noticed and walked toward the store owner, "Looks pretty big, now, doesn't it?"

Jonas nodded, "Bigger than I thought it would be..." he said in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Doc squared himself in front of Jonas to get the man's attention.

"I have to Doc," Jonas' eyes finally came back to Doc's. Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "All right," he tried to smile but the sound of the gate hinges drew everyone's attention. Festus and Newly escorted Doctor Hare and Charles Beck into the yard. Both men were shackled.

Jonas watched as the states' attendants walked the men up to the platform and slipped black hoods over their heads. Then they looped the nooses around their neck tightening the slightly and pulling the knot off to the side.

The preacher began reading "The Lord is my Shepard..." and Jonas knew that was his cue. Slowly he took each stepped and thought about what the men had done to him. His jaw muscles flexed with nerve.

Wilbur Jonas had reached the top of the platform and drew a deep breath. He looked down at the lever and slowly reached for it. His hand trembled as he waited for direction from the ground.

"May God have mercy on your souls," The preacher finished and then nodded.

Jonas' heart pounded in his chest and with the remaining strength he felt he had, he pulled the lever.

Both men dropped though the trap doors and the whole structure shook. Jonas remained holding the lever and starring at his hand. Matt and Doc exchanged looks, "I'll go to him," Matt said as he knew Doc had to give the time of death for both men for the court records.

Matt slowly moved up the stairs, "Jonas? Are you all right?"

Wilbur Jonas slowly released his grip on the lever and is moistened eyes look over to the marshal. Slowly Jonas stepped way from the lever, "I'll be fine," he said as he stepped passed Matt and descended the stairs. Matt watched the store owner walk slowly to the gate and leave the yard. Doc looked up to the marshal and then looked to the gate - he knew that this would be hard on Jonas, yet he also knew that held be all right eventually.

With tightened jaw muscles, Jonas walked to his store and pulled the keys from his pocket. It had been sometime that he had a normal day of business. Not suggesting, he thought that this one started in any normal way.

To get his mind off the execution, Jonas busied himself by placing his regular goods out front and getting the store ready for business. He was busy at the counter when Doc stepped down into the store, "I was hoping to talk to you," the physician as he drew his right hand over his moustache.

Jonas had his back to Doc, "About what?" he said as a flood of emotion choked him as the realization of his actions had just set in.

Doc heard a slight distress in Jonas' voice, "I wanted to see if you were all right after, well..."

Jonas nodded, "I'll be fine..."

Doc stepped closer, "Its all right to feel the way you do. It isn't easy even for the strongest man," Doc patted the store owner on the back.

"Thanks for saying so, Doc," Jonas slowly looked over his shoulder with unshed tears in his eyes, "I'm just glad it is all over."

"I bet you are. Now as your doctor, I'd like for you to close the store and go home and get some rest," Doc hooked his thumbs into his vest and looked at Jonas.

"No, I can't. I'll be better off here and getting back to my normal routine," Jonas looked around the store, "I have a lot to do here."

Doc smiled, "Okay. But if you need to talk..."

Jonas blinked, "Thanks, Doc. And thanks for being such a good friend," he smiled and his silver moustache curled.

Doc nodded and left the store just in time to meet up with Matt, "How is he?" Matt asked.

"Just fine, Matt. Just, fine." Doc smiled while ticking his head as he walked toward the Long Branch for a coffee. Matt shook his head and smiled, then followed the doctor, he never thought that Wilbur Jonas would have it in him do what he did and still stand tall afterwards. Suddenly, he saw the man in a whole new light. Matt's smiled broadened as he found that he really did like Jonas despite his self-proclaimed busy-bodied-ness, and Matt chuckled to himself.


End file.
